Parallelism
by chibi-onna1
Summary: chapter 12 up finally... RuHanaHanaRu with bits and pieces of MitKoKoMit.
1. Chapter1: A Vacation

Disclaimer: SD doesn't belong to cute little me, coz it's Takehiko Inoue's... I wish it were mine, though...  
  
A/N: Hello people! I'm kinda new here, as an author, that is, and this is my first sd ficcie! actually, i have others in other anime, but they're not posted yet... i'm also kinda shy, you see... anyways, i hope you'll enjoy this little creation of mine...  
  
legend:  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
*sigh or something like it*  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Vacation  
  
BAM!!!  
"Itai, Gori!"  
"I told you not to call me that, baka!"  
"Do'aho..."  
"Temee kitsune! Who are you calling a do'aho?!"  
"You."  
"Why you..."  
  
Kogure Kiminobu sighed for the nth time since practice started. "Ne, Sakuragi-kun, we should get on with our practice. We should do better in our future games..."  
  
"Sou ka... NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! They won't stand a chance against the tensai!!! I shall practice now and no one will disturb my intense concentration, or else! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just you wait, Sendoh... I'll let you know who's the best..."  
  
*sigh* "Do'aho."  
  
At this the basketball team had major sweat-drops. Akagi turned to the vice-captain and gave him a grateful smile. "You did it again, Kogure."  
  
"Saa, it's for the team's sake, Akagi."  
  
Practice went smoothly-er-as smoothly as Shohoku could muster until Ayako arrived at the court.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi had hearts for eyes, as usual.  
  
BAM! Another Gorilla punch.  
  
"Concentrate, Miyagi!"  
  
"Hh-hai..." //damn, that hurts...//  
  
Ayako cleared her throat. "Listen up, minna! I have a very important announcement to make." Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to crowd around and listen to what the manageress has to say. "I have noticed that everybody's been working extra hard this year, and I must congratulate you all for that."  
  
Ryota: *sigh* Aya-chan... *drools*  
  
"EEEEEWWWWW! What the hell is this stuff? It's staining the tensai's sacred basketball shoes!"  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!!! Miyagi's drooling over Ayako-again! How pathetic can you get? Hahahahahahaha!" Mitsui laughed heartily.  
  
"As if it doesn't happen everyday..." Sakuragi mumbled under his breath.  
  
Without warning...  
FWAP! FWAP!  
  
chibi hanamichi having waterfalls for tears *sniff* "why does this happen to the tensai?"  
  
"Hey! How come mushroom-head here doesn't get hit?! glare, paper fan poised Okay, okay, I'll stop! Sheesh..." the former MVP gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Eherm, where was I? Oh, yeah. However-"  
  
"But we're working hard enough, aren't we? And we also have to be nice to the team from time to time..."  
  
"Yeah, please don't tell us we'll have to train on Sundays! And besides, my three-pointers will never let us down, ever!"  
  
"Aya-chan is always right..."  
  
"Yes, we must work harder. To be no. 1!"  
  
"I am a tensai! I can handle that extra practice session! Nyahahahaha!"  
  
"...Do' aho"  
  
"Temee kitsune!!!!!"  
  
"*sigh* It's not what you think, people!!! If you'd just LISTEN!!!" The silence was so sudden that there was no trace of any bickering whatsoever. "You always interrupt!! Anyway, I was going to say that you're working yourselves too much, and Anzai-sensei agrees with me on this, but we need to enjoy our summer vacation without much stress and worries to be able to come back in full force," continues Ayako.  
  
"YOSH! We're going on a vacation! NYAHAHA-itai, Gori!"  
  
"Yes, Ayako is right. But where are we going? What are we going to do?" Akagi asked the team in general, paying no heed to Sakuragi's insult yet again.  
  
"Anou... Maybe we should go on a sort of educational field trip!" Kogure's glasses gleamed. "It wouldn't hurt to learn something new, would it?" *sweat drops all over the gym*  
  
"Kogure, you should give that mind of yours some rest, ne?" Mitsui said, casually draping an arm over Kogure's shoulders, "anyway, it's a vacation, for Kami-sama's sake! We're supposed to relax!"  
  
Startled at the sudden contact, Kogure stuttered a reply. "O-okay."  
  
A slight tinge of pink appeared on Kogure's cheeks. It was so slight, nobody would even suspect it's there. Mitsui smirked. However, these did not go by unnoticed. Nothing does. Ayako sported a knowing smile. Choosing to keep quiet about it, she clapped her hands together and said, "Anyone with any better ideas? I mean, do any of you know of a good resort or something, like a house somewhere else?"  
  
"I do." A cold voice said.  
  
"So, let's hear all about it!"  
  
"It's in Egypt."  
  
Everyone: "NANI?"   
  
//are these people deaf or what?// "I said, it's in Egypt."  
  
"D-demo, Rukawa, that's so far!" a sweatdrop appeared at the side of Kogure's head.  
  
"And travelling outside the country can be really expensive," said a calculating Akagi.  
  
"It will all be taken care of. My family owns a house there. The space should be enough for us."  
  
Everyone gaped at the Ice King.  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed. "What?"  
  
Everyone: "Uh,n-nandemonai." Thoughts like, "Rukawa's family must be really rich.." and "He actually offered his place! The world has turned upside down!" went through their heads.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this, Rukawa?"  
  
"Hai, Ayako-sempai."  
  
"It's settled then. We'll meet up at the airport the day after tomorrow, at seven. Sharp. You should know what to pack. Is everybody okay with that?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Okay, carry on with your practice, ja!" and the manageress went on her way.  
  
~after practice~  
  
Rukawa was walking home today, since his bike was severely damaged the day before. It's stupid of him, really, to crash his favorite bike, only to find it flattened by a garbage truck. But then again, he always sleeps behind the wheel... In his case, behind the handle bars.  
  
"Oi kitsune! Chotto matte kudasai!!"  
  
Rukawa didn't even bother to turn around. "What."  
  
Sakuragi was out of breath. When he finally caught up with it, he spoke up. "Anou... kitsune... //K'so...this is hard, even for the tensai// canthegundancomealong?"  
  
Rukawa blankly stared at him. //The do'aho is actually requesting something from him WITHOUT picking a fight? Now this is weird...//   
"Aa."  
  
"OfcourseIunderstandthatyoumaynnotwanttoconsidersincewe'reenemiesandall..."  
  
"I've just said yes, do'aho."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I knew that! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am a tensai after all!" //I really thought he wouldn't let them...//  
  
Rukawa sighed inwardly and started to walk away. When they were about a block away, Hanamichi suddenly bellowed, "I'm going to say this only once, but ,arigatou kitsune!" and ran off.  
  
A genuine smile grazed Rukawa's lips as he trudged down the path that led to his home.  
  
  
A/N: So, how did I do? Any kind of review will be welcomed... Thanks for reading! =D 


	2. Chapter2: The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here save for the story, so don't sue...  
  
A/N: ARIGATOU!glomps reviewers You SO don't know how much your reviews mean to me! I love you all!beams To yuko-san, many thanks for your constructive criticism, I promise to do my best not to repeat the same mistake!  
  
legend:  
~place/time~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
*sigh or something like it*  
inserts  
  
And so, without further ado, I proudly present....  
  
Chapter 2: The Departure  
  
~at the airport~  
  
The airport was as busy as it always was, with people bustling around the place, fussing over luggage, reprimanding children, and hastening to their flights. One would think that this was a normal everyday scene, considering the red tape and all, but quite unusual things started to happen in one of the waiting areas...  
  
"I swear, if that red monkey doesn't show up soon, I'll..." Gori didn't bother to finish his statement; instead, he simply expressed himself with such a violent gesture that even Kogure was unnerved.  
  
"Come now, Akagi, relax a little. That's what we're supposed to do, ne?"  
  
"He always creates trouble for us! Not being polite enough to our host.. All he had to do was to show up at the designated time! He really is stupid.."  
Rukawa hid a smirk. "Hn. He is." Rukawa stood up and went to buy himself a refreshment without attracting any attention.  
  
"All passengers for the 7:30 flight to Egypt, please proceed to gate number..."  
  
The captain stood abruptly from his seat. "K'so... Now he's gonna make us miss the flight! And we haven't even bought tickets yet! Where the hell is that baka?!"  
  
Kogure sighed and looked around. No sign of the boisterous redhead... Then he noticed something unusual.  
  
"Ne, Akagi, you shouldn't worry too much. Rukawa isn't even here."  
  
"Huh?" Akagi scanned the area and found that his vice-captain was right. "But.."  
  
Suddenly, vibrations started to shake the floor. It became louder and louder. It sounded very much like-  
  
"A stampede? In an airport? At this time? What gives?" Ryota strained his senses to find out where it was coming from. Soon, they all saw a huge cloud of dust coming their way, almost knocking people and luggage over. It stopped a foot from where the Shohoku Basketball Club was sitting. Sakuragi and his army have arrived.  
  
"Gomen, it was really traffic and... Haruko-san! I didn't know you were coming!"  
  
Before the redhead could continue, a fist came out of nowhere and connected with the top of Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Do'aho." The kitsune suddenly appeared.  
  
Mitsui sighed and looked at his watch. "Ack! It's quarter to eight! We've completely missed the flight!"  
  
Groans were heard from the group as everyone looked at their watches.  
  
"I'm sorry for all this, Rukawa.." Akagi faced the super rookie, apologies evident on his face.  
  
"Huh?" came the reply.  
  
"We can't go right now. We'll have to wait for the next flight, which is due in three hours. I checked the flight schedules." Ayako said.  
  
"Who said anything about taking a regular flight?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"What do you mean, kitsune?" asked a very clueless Hanamichi.  
  
Deciding to let the name-calling pass, Rukawa just said. "We just have to go through the door at the end of that corridor."  
  
Bewildered and curious, the team, the gundan, Haruko and Ayako along with their luggage, of course set out to their destination, with the self-proclaimed tensai in front of the line. When they reached it, they saw that a person was guarding the door. Sakuragi reached for the doorknob, but-  
  
"Excuse me, sir, you are not allowed to enter these premises." The man was not as tall as Sakuragi; but he was much, much beefier, so he has the courage to say something like that to the now fuming red monkey.  
  
Before the hotheaded basketball player got the chance to retort, Rukawa stepped in front of Sakuragi.  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary," he told the guard so coldly hell would certainly freeze over. I think it just did! ^__^   
  
The guard recovered from shock, gulped and bowed low. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Rukawa-sama! Please proceed," he said as he opened the door for them.  
  
"Rukawa-sama?"  
"So powerful..."  
"Demo, he's a lot colder than usual, ne?"  
Mitsui, Ryota and Kogure nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oi! The three of you! Are you coming or not?" demanded the captain who was about to board the private jet.  
  
"Matte! Wait for us!" the three shouted in unison, sprinting towards the magnificent aircraft.  
  
Everyone had settled down on his or her seat when Rukawa entered the jet. He was the last one in 'cause he had to check if everything was in order. The jet he so purposely chose only has twelve seats-just enough for the main team members and their guests, along with the beautiful Ayako, of course. So, the sitting arrangement is as follows:  
  
FRONT OF JET  
Ryota|Ayako Akagi|Haruko  
Takamiya|YoheiRukawa|Hanamichi  
Kogure|MitsuiNoma|Ooksu  
BACK OF JET  
  
With everything in place and in order, the jet started to move through the runway, gathering speed until at last, the wind lifted its metal wings to soar freely through the clear skies.  
  
A/N: Oh! I forgot to tell you why it was set in Egypt! thinks Well, maybe I won't, for now... that's for me to know and for you to find out! hehehe... Trust me, it's important to have the story set there. You'll see as soon as the plot surfaces... Ja! 


	3. Chapter3: A Head in the Clouds

Disclaimer: SD IS MINE!!!!! YEAH, YOU HEARD RIGHT! IT'S MINE! MINE, YOU HEAR?! a medical team hoists a screaming chibi-onna wearing a straightjacket with extra strong material in an ambulance Doctor: Don't believe her points to lunatic. She became like that after writing this chapter... We found her mumbling about making it longer or something...  
  
A/N: Don't worry!!! I'm quite sane now.. I drink my medicine everyday! Ne, doctor? Doctor: *nods frantically, tied up and gagged in a corner* Well, with everything in order, I just wanna say, here's a longer chapter, folks! Thanks for all the reviews, everything's appreciated. I almost forgot, there's a sort of treat for MitKo fans in this chappie!!! Hehehe...  
  
Legend:  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
*sigh or something like it*  
inserts  
/*something outside of the story*/  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Head in the Clouds  
  
The passengers of the private jet are all asleep; I mean, who wouldn't after emptying their energy reserves because of excessive excitement, eating a gourmet meal, and availing of all the comforts the luxury craft has to offer? Yes, all were asleep, except for a lone person who was so used to these comforts that he considers it as something so ordinary. The normally sleeping kitsune was abnormally wide-awake, staring at the redhead beside him. He smiled as the previous events replayed themselves in his mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wow! The view's amazing!" Sakuragi said, pressing his face against the glass window.  
  
"Hn. Stupid people are shallow."  
  
"Temee, baka kitsune!" the bickering lasted for a little while.  
  
"Of all people, why did these two ever become seatmates?!" Ryota complained.  
  
"Yeah, they're causing a racket!" Mitsui put his two cents in.  
  
Akagi, himself, ranted, "Why the hell did they have to sit behind me?"  
  
At this point, Yohei and Rukawa's eyes met in a silent understanding. Soon, the food was served and everyone was eating heartily.  
  
"Sugoi! Just look at this fine cuisine! It tastes good, ne, Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko beamed, the excitement radiating from her demure features.  
  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hai, Haruko-san..."  
~End of flashback~  
  
At this, Rukawa's train of thought came to an abrupt halt. He threw a death glare at the back of the seat of the girl.  
  
//If she weren't the captain's sister, I would have ripped her to shreds...//  
  
Turning back to the sleeping form to his right, his look softened. His hand came up and brushed Hanamichi's bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"Utsukushii..." he whispered. //It's a good thing that Yohei helped me a bit with the sitting arrangements... It's not too long ago since he found out and he's already giving me a hand..//  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A lone figure was sitting on the ground of a public basketball court, chest heaving slightly heavier than usual, body drenched with sweat. The figure was a boy: one whom he recognized. The boy seemed to be deep in his thoughts so the newcomer decided to leave him alone. Watching the setting sun, the thinking boy did not realize that he had voiced out his thoughts.  
  
"Doushita? Why can't I just forget about you? Everything reminds me of you, especially the setting sun.. Hana..."  
  
It was barely a whisper, but the other person heard everything in the silence of their surroundings.  
  
"Ru-rukawa!"  
  
Awakened from his trance, Rukawa whipped his head around and his vision registered one of the last people he would want to see at the moment.  
  
"Yohei-san."  
~End of flashback~  
  
Out of the blue, he heard something shuffle. Rukawa narrowed his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed the same, so he dismissed this as a part of his wandering imagination. He soon found out that it wasn't...  
  
shuffling noises  
  
"Mmmm...... Sss-ssashi... Ya-me-te!" a voice squeaked.  
  
"Do you smooching sound seriously smooching sound want me to smooching sound stop?" a husky voice replied.  
  
"N-n-no... I mean... yes... no... YES!" if it was possible, the first voice became even squeakier.  
  
"Why? They're all asleep, anyway," the voice drawled.  
  
"Sashi, I'm... I'm serious. Stop it... Not here, not now.." the owner of the first voice was slowly gaining self-control.  
  
Suddenly, the shuffling noises halted. "Ne, Min-kun.." there was no reply. Rukawa could only conclude that the vice-captain was facing the window, ignoring his seatmate.  
  
"No! Not the Rukawa treatment! Anything but that! Please, Min-kun, talk to me..."  
  
"......"  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Oh.. this isn't working!! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Fine, I'll stop, just... just don't be angry!"  
  
/*chibi Kogure makes a "v" sign to the readers Rukawa treatment... works everytime! Try it!*/  
  
"I'm not angry, Sashi-kun, it's just that this is not the proper time and place... I do hope you understand," Kogure said.  
  
"But I do understand! So I... I guess it's okay," Mitsui replied, his voice carried a hint of sadness and disappointment.  
  
Rukawa snuck a peek at his two seniors. Apparently, Kogure was too busy rewarding his lover for his compliance to his wish. Mitsui was equally busy receiving his reward: a sweet, chaste kiss from his brown-haired angel. Yes, they were too busy to notice a pair of blue kitsune eyes looking at them. Rukawa averted his eyes from the waffy scene. He was happy for them; he really was. But he can't help but feel a dash of envy because his seniors had something that he and his Do'aho would never have... Well, under the circumstances, anyway. Hana hates his guts because of her, and Rukawa hates-no-loathes her because of him. Quite ironic, isn't it? And to think that all this hating was because of love... Rukawa shook his head. //Iie. I won't give up... Never... Even if it takes a miracle..// Kaede let his hand rest upon Hana's and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ai shite'ru, Min-kun..."  
  
"I love you too, Sashi-kun..."  
  
The super rookie heard every word. //Maybe my wish will come true someday... But for now I'll just keep on wishing until that day comes......// Hanging on to that last thought, the kitsune dozed off, keeping his pretty little head in the clouds...  
  
A/N: Sorry for all the flashbacks, my poor mind broke down, and nothing else was produced... Please, r&r! 


	4. Chapter4: The Arrival

Disclaimer: Fine, alright already! I don't own SD! You don't have to rub it in...  
  
A/N: Hello again, minna-san! I'm so happy! Thank you all for reviewing my work! Anou, this chapter is very very short, coz it had to be... or else I'll lose my writing momentum as of now... Hontou ni gomen... Demo, I'll make it up to ya in the next chapter, so don't worry. This is just a transition chapter, anyway... Here's chapter 4... Enjoy!   
  
legend:  
  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
*sigh or something like it*  
inserts  
~place/time/flashback~  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Arrival  
  
  
A private jet landed in Egypt's airport. Apparently, the passengers were still fast asleep, so the stewardess who was always in her own compartment except when catering to the passengers' wishes as instructed by a mischievous fox had to wake them all up.  
  
  
"Anou... Rukawa-sama... We have arrived," the stewardess gently nudged Rukawa.  
  
  
Instinctively, Rukawa's fist came flying at the offending person who dared to interrupt his sleep. Fortunately, the girl had been trained to dodge such attacks. The training was required for the job, after all. Eyes still droopy, Rukawa managed a low 'sorry' when he came to his senses.  
  
  
Still smiling, the stewardess good-naturedly said, "Iie, betsuni, Rukawa-sama..." and moved on to the other side of the aisle to wake the others from their peaceful slumber.  
  
  
Rukawa looked at his right hand. It was still on Hana's. His Hana's hand. He smiled and drew his away. After a few moments of contemplation, he finally decided against kissing those soft lips as a wake-up call. Instead, he ended up giving his beloved a not-so-gentle shove that Hanamichi bumped his head on the window. It was enough to wake the monkey up.  
  
  
"Huh? *yawn* What happened? *stretches arms*" Sakuragi was completely oblivious to the fact that his seatmate had just pushed him. Rukawa made sure he wouldn't damage Hanamichi's face, 'cause he wouldn't want to lose his eye candy now, would he?  
  
  
Soon, everybody was awake and got off the jet. They passed through customs and were making their way out of the airport when Ayako mumbled something to herself.  
  
  
"Three cabs should do the trick..."  
  
  
"What were you saying, Ayako?" Akagi asked.  
  
  
"We could fit in three cabs to be able to go to Rukawa's house," she answered.  
  
  
"It isn't necessary, sempai," Rukawa was not going to waste time. "I told a driver to bring my car to pick us up."  
  
  
"Huh? Um, okay," Ayako was surprised that Rukawa had arranged everything in such a short space of time.  
  
  
"Just one car?" Kogure wondered out loud, "Ah, maybe it's a van or a pick-up so we can all fit..."  
  
  
Boy, if he only knew what kind of carriage was waiting for them outside...  
  
  
  
~at one of the exits of the airport~  
  
  
People were staring at one particular vehicle that was currently waiting for its passengers. Whispers and murmurs can be heard spreading useless gossip.  
  
  
"Who could own THAT car?!" one disbelievingly said.  
  
  
"Probably just some brat..." another voiced out, disgusted.  
  
  
"Maybe it's a movie star!" a girl shrieked.  
  
  
"Get ahold of yourself! I bet it's just some ugly rich guy and his friends, if he has any," the girl's friend reprimanded.  
  
  
One way or another, people were fussing over who was or were going to ride the car.  
  
  
Soon, a group consisting of five tall guys, a smaller one, three goof-offs and two girls went through the doors.  
  
  
//Quite a weird combination// the people thought.  
  
  
"Ne, Rukawa, where's your car?" the small guy asked as he scanned for their mode of transportation.  
  
  
Meanwhile, a chauffeur bowed low before one of the tall guys and opened the door of the sleek, black stretch limousine. He also took their luggage from the trolleys and put them in the car's trunk.  
  
  
"Stop gaping. Go in," the 'Rukawa' guy said to his companions in a cold, monotonous voice.  
  
  
Obviously stunned, the others went in without another word. The car then drove away, leaving little clouds of dust behind.  
  
  
The first girl turned to her friend and cocked an eyebrow. "You were saying?"  
  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! So many cute guys!!!!!!! Rich too... WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" her friend gushed.  
  
  
*sigh* The first girl rolled her eyes. Her friend can be really crazy at times... But she had to admit, seeing those guys today was way better than seeing some movie star, the rabid movie fangirl that she is...  
  
  
  
A/N: Before I forget, I just wanna say that exams are coming up, so expect Chapter 5 to be up later than my usual update schedule... But, after that, comes my sem break! We'll have lots of fun in the duration of those two long weeks...=D 


	5. Chapter5: A Very Fine House

Disclaimer: Takehiko Inoue owns the stuff, so you can't sue me! sticks tongue out at court  
  
A/N: Gomen for taking so long!!! My exams were okay, so I worked on this immediately! I was supposed to up this last wednesday October 9. However, the worst thing happened when I was about to upload this... MY FREAKING COMPUTER CRASHED!!! *cries in a corner* my files, my beautiful files, all gone... Plus I had to retype this chappie... I feel so bad in missing HanaRu day!!! Anyway, it's okay, coz there's another occasion coming up... Guess what? It's my 17th birthday today October 14!!! So this chappie is my blow-out for you guys... I figured I couldn't invite you all to my party, so there...  
  
Legend:  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
*sigh or something like it*  
inserts  
/*stuff outside of the fic*/  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Very Fine House  
  
  
After a semi-long ride, the limousine finally stopped. Its passengers clambered out of the said car and proceeded to have a good look at their surroundings.  
  
"Wow, we're like, in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Well, almost..."  
  
"Yeah, except for that house behind you.."  
  
Ryota turned to look at whatever it was that Kogure and Mitsui were pointing at. The others followed suit and saw HUGE gates.  
  
"What house?! It's just a gate..." Miyagi said in a vain attempt to cover up his blunder.  
  
"Ah, but there is a house behind the gates; so technically, there's a house there," Kogure said, in a manner that reminds one of a preschool teacher explaining a very simple concept to a particularly slow student. It was annoying, really.  
  
Rukawa was already at the gates, punching in an alphanumeric code in the high-tech electronic security system. After a little beep, the gates opened to reveal the most beautiful house the team had ever seen. They followed Rukawa almost numbly, mainly out of shock and awe. The rookie, on the other hand, was acting as a tour guide /*if you call this Rukawa: *points to living room* "Living room." a proper tour guide*/ For once, the guests used their eyes more than their big mouths. Rukawa, noticing that something was amiss, stopped the tour when they passed the living room again. He decided to make announcements about the room arrangements instead.  
  
"There are seven rooms," he announced.  
  
/*chibi-onna: you call that an announcement?! oh well, at least he's not ooc...*/  
  
"Hmmm.... I know! We should occupy the rooms in pairs," the ever so thoughtful Ayako said, "And, oh, let's just draw lots so there wouldn't be much fuss."  
  
"But--" Mitsui was about to protest.  
  
"No buts and that's final. You WILL make do with the results, and no switching will take place... Or. Else."  
  
"Hai, hai..." almost everyone chorused. //as if we ever had a choice to begin with...//  
  
//But I wanna be with Min-kun!!!// Mitsui's chibi self whined in his head.  
  
The manageress proceeded to tear up pieces of paper while Haruko wrote their names down.  
  
Rukawa faced his senior. "Ayako-sempai," Ayako looked up at him. "I have my own room."  
  
Ayako nodded. "Haruko, don't write Rukawa's name, okay? He has his own room."  
  
"Okay," Haruko said, and turned back to her work with a pinkish tint on her cheeks.  
  
"Aya-chan! I hope I get to bunk with you!!!"  
  
A vein pop was throbbing on Ayako's temple. WHACK! The lethal harisen was out again.  
  
"Baka! Haruko and I will automatically be roommates since we're the only girls! What were you thinking?!" You could actually feel the raging embarrassment radiating from the manageress.  
  
"Hentai," Mitsui chided Ryota. He felt a little better after he did that, seeing that he wasn't the only one who was wallowing in misery at the moment.  
  
"Shut up," Miyagi told Mitsui through clenched teeth and slumped down at one corner whimpering, "Aya-chan..."  
  
Meanwhile, the pieces of paper were put in a black hat that Haruko got from her bag. She passed them to Yohei who handed them to Ayako. Nodding in acknowledgement, she started to pick out the names.  
  
"Ahem! Okay, people, the first pair would be...*picks from the lot* Mitsui-sempai and...."  
  
//Kami-sama if you're there, please hear my prayer... I promise not to do naughty things ever again... /*chibi-onna: Now, what did he mean by that?!*/ Please, just let it be---// Mitsui's thoughts came, pleading with whatever supernatural force there is to listen to his silent plea.  
  
"...Kogure-sempai."  
  
//Wahoo!!! Somebody up there must REALLY love me!!! Thank you!!!// Mitsui almost clicked his heels in delight, apparently forgetting about his promise regarding his--ahem--naughtiness judging from the thoughts running around in his head. /*chibi-onna: go figure...*/  
  
Kogure just smiled, as always. Ayako had that amused look. The others were of course oblivious to the hidden implications of the scene before them. Unbeknownst to all of them, Rukawa raised an eyebrow.  
  
And so, the sorting went on. "Next is, Noma and Takamiya." The two just shrugged.  
  
"Then there's Akagi-sempai and you, Miyagi."  
  
At this, Ryota jerked his head up from his corner, comprehending just now what his crush had said. //Of all the people...//  
  
"Ooksu will be rooming in with Yohei, and the last pair will be Haruko and I." Ayako didn't bother to pick the last piece of paper in the hat. She passed it to Yohei who gave it back to Haruko.  
  
"E? How about Hanamichi?" Yohei asked, concerned for his bestfriend.  
  
"There are seven rooms, ne?" Everyone nods. Ayako continues, "Well, there are five pairs and Rukawa has his own room, so that would mean we would occupy six rooms. The extra room goes to Hanamichi."  
  
"Hey, not fair! How come you get to have your own room?" Takamiya complained to Hanamichi.  
  
"Oi! I should be the one complaining. You snore a lot you know..." Noma defensively said.  
  
"Nyahahahaha! It's because the tensai is lucky! Nyahahahaha!"  
  
"Rub it in, will you?"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Hence a fight ensued. Ayako was having another vein pop. "Guys, stop that now, before I get mad." She was looking scary.  
  
But still, the bickering gang paid no heed to the beautiful Ayako. She was looking scarier, though. "I said, stop it," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Now, Ayako was looking REALLY scary. This time, Yohei noticed, and being the sensible one, broke up the fight and pointed out that it would not be wise to cross a tired, fed up, pissed manageress wielding a life-threatening fan. The fight stopped as suddenly as it started. An eerie silence engulfed the room.  
  
After a few tense moments, Ayako finally said, "That's better." And the gundan found themselves wiping sweat from their brows.  
  
In the course of the events, Rukawa had fished out five pairs of plastic cards and let a person from each pair pick one.  
  
"What's this for?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Keys to your rooms," was the answer.  
  
By now, they were almost used to the fact that Rukawa was just so damned filthy rich. Updated with the latest technology, too.  
  
"Oi, kitsune, how about the tensai?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Where? I don't see any geniuses around..."  
  
"Temee.... Baka kitsune!" Sakuragi let out a huff and started to make furious moves towards the said fox. Fortunately, the gundan held him off; the reason for this was to avoid angering the already irritable Ayako. They were starting to wonder whether that fan was really made out of paper...  
  
Rukawa was walking towards the marvelous stair case. The white marble reflected everything with its flawless shine. He climbed it and took a left, since the staircase diverged after a fairly good number of steps. He stopped and said, "The rooms are this way."  
  
Everyone just followed him, even the redheaded chibi with smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"Oi, you're going to activate all the smoke alarms," Rukawa tried to strike another 'conversation' with his Hana.  
  
He didn't know it, but Hanamichi was making Kaede suffer by not retaliating. For once, he was the one who chose to ignore the other.  
  
Anyway, all the rooms were identical. They saw that each room had two spring beds, a comfortable-looking couch, fine persian carpets, a large wooden dresser, a coffee table, a television, simple yet elegant wallpapers, and exquisitely draped curtains. Each also has a bathroom consisting of a very large full length mirror, a shower stall with glass doors, a white lavatory with golden faucets, a matching toilet, and soft white carpets.  
  
The guests soon found that the rooms were situated next to each other in an arc. There was nothing but wall on the opposite of the rooms. They soon realized that the corridor was indeed circular, for they ended up back at the stairs. Only this time, they were on the right hand side.  
  
"Kitsune!!! Where's my room?!" Sakuragi asked the Super Rookie again. No, scratch that. Demanded would be a better word.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Suddenly, a butler appeared. "Rukawa-sama, lunch is ready," he informed his master.  
  
"Oh good! I'm starving," Takamiya was rubbing his hands together.  
  
"You're always hungry," commented an exasperated Ooksu.  
  
"Temee.... Show me my room!!!!" Sakuragi was having a tantrum attack.  
  
"Let's eat," the stoic player said.  
  
"Wahahahahahahahaha!!!" Mitsui and Ryota were laughing their hearts out. "Looks like his room will turn out to be the living room! Wahahahahahaha!!!" Ryota couldn't stop laughing, so he just nodded his head to whatever it was that Mitsui said.  
  
"URUSAI!!!" Sakuragi yelled, only to find that everyone was filing out of the living room on their way to eat lunch.  
  
"Traitors..." Hanamichi mumbled under his breath. He stared at their retreating backs, full of anger and hatred.  
  
Without warning, Sakuragi's stomach growled. After a few moments, Hanamichi sheepishly scratched the back of his head and followed his friends to the dining room.  
  
  
A/N: This is a lot longer than the other chapters, ne? I hope you're happy with this... And Rukawa's mean for a reason. Things will get better in chapter 6. Please, r&r! 


	6. Chapter6: Secret Passages

Disclaimer: Think about it. If SD were mine, I wouldn't be here writing this fic. I would simply make the anime a bit more --ahem-- exciting than it already is...  
  
A/N: I'm on a roll! Here's another long one! Thanks to all the reviewers, you people help me a lot without knowing it. Thanks for all the support... To all of those who greeted me for my birthday, thanks a lot.. Some of my closest friends forgot... poor me Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Legend:  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
inserts  
*sigh or something like it*  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
  
Chapter6: Secret Passages  
  
  
Yohei was casually walking along one of the many carpet-clad corridors of the Rukawa mansion. The walls were decorated with paintings of various artists. He stopped before a particular painting and observed it at a closer range.  
  
He might not look it, but this gangster appreciated fine arts. The painting that caught his attention was more than colorful: in fact, it was vibrant. The brush strokes perfectly swished here and there, creating a somewhat harmonious dance of colors. You could say that the painter had made this perfectly; for a piece is perfect only if the soul of the artist is poured into its making and if it is imperfect at the same time. Yes, it was indeed perfect. It was practically radiating with life that it was almost tangible.  
  
Yohei was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that a certain someone had appeared, leaning against the opposite wall, a few feet ahead the corridor. Rukawa cleared his throat. It was only then that the gangster realized that he was not alone.  
  
"Yo, Rukawa," he greeted him.  
  
The rookie only nodded in response.  
  
"Nice piece you got here... What's the title?"  
  
"Flower."  
  
*strokes chin* "Oh... I see," Yohei said.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa spoke up, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rukawa took a deep breath and rephrased his question, "I know that you had something to do with the room arrangements so that Hanamichi will have his own room." Then he repeated what he said earlier, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
At this, Yohei smirked as he recovered the memory.  
  
  
~flashback~  
  
  
The pieces of paper were put in a black hat that Haruko got from her bag. She passed them to Yohei who handed them to Ayako. Nobody noticed that he had snatched away one of the little pieces of paper which he never lost sight of, ever since the name Sakuragi Hanamichi grazed its surface. Good. When the hat was passed back to him, he discreetly returned the paper, not leaving any traces of his trampling. Again, nobody was paying attention to him. It was fortunate that the gundan got everyone's attention when they fought it out. Things were looking good. Things were looking very good.  
  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
  
"I'm not helping you."  
  
"..."  
  
Yohei looked away. "I'm helping him. God knows how much he needs someone who'll love him for all he is and in some twisted way, I feel that you're one of the best among those qualified..."  
  
Again, this was met by the other's silence.  
  
He stared hard at Rukawa, as if he was boring holes through his   
eyes, and then through his skull. "But, if you ever hurt him--in any way--you will pay the price *cracks knuckles*. *points at Rukawa* And pay dearly you will. And all this wealth of yours won't save you.."  
  
Yohei shoved his hands into his pockets and resumed his walk. When he passed by Rukawa, the latter called out to him in something resembling a whisper.  
  
"Yohei."  
  
The overprotective bestfriend stopped in his tracks, waiting for the other to continue.  
  
"Arigatou." //for your blessing...//  
  
And Yohei went on his way.  
  
  
~later, in the living room~  
  
  
"Damn that stupid kitsune! How dare he do this to the tensai," mumbled a certain do'aho. //But then again, who am I to impose such things on him... I'm the one who has no right...// Gradually, his expression changed as his thoughts did. He sighed, said, "I give up," and sat down on one of the comfy couches in the living room.  
  
Rukawa was intently watching the redhead from his spot behind one of the pillars near the stairs. He saw and took amusement in Hanamichi's adorable hotheaded mumbling. He also witnessed the play of unreadable emotions in the other's face and was troubled by it.  
  
//Ch, maybe I overdid it this time...// he thought, instantly feeling remorse. //Maybe now's the right time to show him my little surprise..// Smiling to himself, he made his way to the unsuspecting Sakuragi.  
  
Hanamichi, still lost in his thoughts, did not notice Rukawa's advance from behind.  
  
When he was directly behind Hanamichi, Rukawa leaned over near his love's ear and said, "Oi, Do'aho."  
  
"Aaah!!" Hanamichi jumped. Realizing that it was just his so-called rival, Sakuragi sported a vein pop and instantly lashed out at the stoic player.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!" the monkey was now going nuts, throwing every possible insult at the still expressionless ravenhead.  
  
"Yare, yare," Rukawa said, hiding his amusement, "If you don't want to see your room, that's fine by me."  
  
This succeeded in getting Sakuragi's attention. "What?" was the only word that came out of his mouth.  
  
Rukawa sighed yet again and started up the stairs.  
  
"Oi kitsune! Where are you going?" Sakuragi practically shouted, while catching up with the master of the house.  
  
Still untalkative, Rukawa followed the arch of the corridor of the second floor. He stopped when he was 90 degrees from the imaginary line connecting the left and right staircases. In short, he was at the middle. He lifted the painting on the continuously roomless wall and pushed the button underneath it.  
  
Almost instantly, a part of the wall slid to one side and revealed a pair of metal doors. Rukawa pushed the button again, and the doors opened. The compartment was empty. Rukawa went in and waited for Hanamichi to do the same. Stunned, the latter was unable to move. He snapped out of it after a few seconds and followed the fox.  
  
Once inside, Sakuragi realized that it was an elevator. A secret elevator that probably covered the whole height of the house. When they reached the top floor, the doors parted and they went out.   
There were two doors. One on his left and one on his right. Rukawa handed him a card key and proceeded to his own room. He stopped and said, "That other one is your room, Do'aho." He opened the door and disappeared behind it.  
  
Hanamichi looked at the card, then the elevator, then the room, and back to the card again. He couldn't believe this. //Oh, well.// He shrugged. //I might as well.// He turned to his left and put the card in the slot of the door. The green light indicated that the door was opened and he went in.  
  
What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. The room was so.... roomy! It was huge. If you think the furnishings in the guest rooms were the best, think again. This room is definitely better than the best. He noticed that the motif of the room was red paired with subtle gold.  
  
Instead of the white flourescent lights in the other rooms, there was a chandelier giving off golden rays like the sun. The carpets were regal, royal; and somehow they were softer and better. While the television sets in the previous rooms were merely regular 21-inch ones, his was a 42-inch flatscreen. The small glass table near the t.v. replaced the cute wooden coffee table he saw earlier. The simple red curtains were more elaborately twisted around, as if showing off that it was superior to any other curtain arrangement in the planet. After briefly scanning the room, his eyes fell on another door. He made his way towards it, opening it slowly as he went. Cautious as he was, curiosity won. It always does.  
  
And what he saw made his eyes grow wider, if that was possible. He had stumbled upon....the bathroom. The bathroom was as big as half the dining room; and that's saying something. The full length mirror was just as large as the others, but it was accompanied by two more. The better to see yourself with, of course. The lavatory was the same, save for the shape. His was oval. The others were round. The toilet was of the same fashion. Hanamichi turned to look at the place where the shower stall was supposed to be, and was faced by a bath tub--a big one at that--that matched the other things in the bathroom. //Is that a jacuzzi?// Sakuragi soon found out upon his closer inspection that the thing beside the tub was indeed a jacuzzi. He went back to the bedroom and tried to shake off the shock of it all. That's when he saw the last and most important furnishing of the room: the bed.  
  
The single bed was king-sized; and what's more, it was a four-poster complete with draperies and all. The red silk sheets with gold trimmings at the corners that spread enticingly over the plush, soft-looking pillows seemed to beckon to him. He gave in and plunged into the bed. Hanamichi felt like he was floating.  
  
It dawned on him that he was. Floating, I mean. He was on a friggin waterbed for goodness' sake!  
  
"Dammit! This is too much!!!!" Sakuragi yelled, only to find that his voice came back to him in a series of echoes.  
  
Hana sighed exasperatedly, tired from all the mental stress Rukawa had been giving him in less than twenty four hours. He tried to ease his mind to relax, but before he achieved this, sleep had claimed him.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind one of the potted plants. It looked at the redhead sprawled on the bed. The figure tucked the sleeping form in and stood there for a few more moments to watch Hanamichi.  
  
"Sleep well, my Hana..."  
  
And the shadow vanished.  
  
  
IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES...  
  
A/N: Sorry for the-er-rather dragging descriptions. I wanted to let you see what I imagined earlier. It might be exaggerated, but can I help it if Ru-chan loves to spoil his Hana? Also, the painting in Yohei's scene was supposed to be identified with Hana...  
  
About the title: I just want to make this clear: Rukawa gets to go places really fast because of secret passages. Cool house, huh? I wish it were mine... Also, Yohei is Rukawa's secret passage to Hana's heart.. I hope you liked it... Please, r&r! 


	7. Chapter7: Unwanted Company

Disclaimer: chibi-onna: *looks to the left* *looks to the right* Good... no Takehiko Inoue and lawyers around. "SD IS MINE!" *waits* "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I GOT AWAY WITH IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
A/N: Hallowie!!! I'm back! Mwahahahaha!!! *rubs hands together* This chapter has lots of fun in it! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews... I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I wasn't expecting that people would like the previous chapter as much as they did... Arigatou, minna!!! I hope this will reach up to your expectations... Oh, I almost forgot...  
  
TO NAKKIE-SAN: please send me your email address so I can answer your questions adequately... thanks for taking the time to review my work! I really appreciate it.. *beams* =D  
  
Legend:  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
inserts  
*sigh or something like it*  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
  
Chapter7: Unwanted Company  
  
  
~in one of the guest rooms~  
  
  
Clothes strewn everywhere ruined the otherwise immaculate appearance of the room. This was what Kogure Kiminobu first noticed as he sat up on the bed. He did this with utmost care so as not to disturb his koi's sleep while the latter snuggled against him. Kogure smiled and put an arm around Mitsui.  
  
The three-pointer slowly opened his eyes. "Ohayou, Min-kun.."  
  
"Ohayou, Sashi-kun." The greeting was accompanied with a smile. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"  
  
Mitsui looked up at his lover, snuggled closer and said, "Of course I did. You were there to hug me, weren't you?"  
  
"Who would've thought that you can be so sweet?" Kogure poked Mitsui's nose playfully.  
  
"And who would've thought that you can be that good in bed?" Mitsui countered.  
  
"I'm glad you appreciate my better talents..."  
  
"Wait a sec, I think I forgot... Which talent was that again?"  
  
"Will you let me help you remember?"  
  
"Yes, please..."  
  
The vice-captain captured Mitsui's lips in a sweet kiss, which was turning more and more passionate as seconds ticked by. When they broke for air, they were both breathing slightly heavier. The sweet and innocent angel was gone, and this aggressive and lustful devil took its place.  
  
"Are you starting to remember?" Kogure asked.  
  
Mitsui wrinkled his nose. "I... no. Still blurry..."  
  
"Then how about this.... and this... and this..." Kogure was trailing butterfly kisses all over Mitsui's body. A nip here, a lick there, you know: the works. All was pg-13 until there came a sharp intake of air.  
  
/*chibi-onna: *stares hard at computer screen* Did I just write that?!*/  
  
//What a way to start the day...// Mitsui thought.  
  
  
~at breakfast~  
  
  
Soon, everyone was present for breakfast. Apparently, they already took their baths and were smelling really good. Everybody was in a fairly good mood, especially Mitsui.  
  
/*chibi-onna: I wonder why.... hehehe...*/  
  
They proceeded to eating the simple yet scrumptuous meal presented before them. French croissants and an assortment of fruits including kiwis, strawberries, apples, mangoes, oranges, and many others. They each had a glass of passion fruit juice and another glass filled with water. Talk about a healthy lifestyle...  
  
"So," Ayako started as soon as everyone was at the table, "What do you guys intend to do?"  
  
"Let's go to a museum! I hear they have found new artifacts and stuff!"  
  
"Kogure.... too much studying can cloud your brain over..."  
  
"Yeah, let's just go sight-seeing..."  
  
"But the tensai needs new basketball shoes! It's all your fault they got ruined, Ryocchin!!!"  
  
"Hey! Was not!"  
  
"Was too! You drooled all over it!"  
  
"Was not." Ryota was not going to be defeated, even if he was already redder than an embarrassed ripe tomato.  
  
"WAS TOO!!!" But then again, so was Sakuragi.  
  
"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN????!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the owner of the unusually loud voice. The people gasped.  
  
"Maa, maa, Kogure..." Mitsui tried to calm the usually calm person.  
  
Regaining his senses, Kogure sat down. He did not realize that he had stood up.  
  
"Ah... hehe... Gomen nasai, minna-san.. I was having a headache... The echoes, you know... They amplify your--er--sounds..."  
  
They all looked at each other. They hoped they would never catch the vice-captain with a headache again...  
  
/*chibi-onna:headache? probably because loss of blood blame it on the constant nosebleed before joining Mitsui in the shower...*/  
  
Ayako cleared her throat. "I guess we should just do all of those things you suggested, ne?"  
  
"Fair enough," Akagi agreed.  
  
And so they proceeded to the National Museum, as soon as they finished breakfast and much to Kogure's delight. He was the only one who actually listened to their guide who was droning on and on about this and that, which made no sense whatsoever to the others.  
  
"Who cares about some stupid clay pot, anyway?" Ryota muttered to himself.  
  
"People with a much higher brain caliber than yours, I'm sure..." Mitsui whispered as-a-matter-of-factly to Miyagi.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" the point guard tried to keep his voice low.  
  
"Exactly what I meant by it," came Mitsui's answer, dripping with venom in a tone of finality.  
  
"Ch'.. whatever!" Ryota stomped away from the former MVP.  
  
"That'll show him how to insult my Min-kun..." Mitsui snickered.  
  
After about an hour, the Shohoku people came out of the museum sleeping. Maybe the sleep-walking thing was really contagious. Heck, it would be Rukawa's fault, if ever. All were caught up in their own dream escapades, except for one. The civilized part of Kogure was the only thing holding him back from jumping around, glomping everything in sight. He was overly happy. New knowledge was bestowed upon him...  
  
Soon after waking up, they were at a mall, window-shopping and buying stuff for souvenirs as they went. Sakuragi spotted a nice-looking sports shop, and convinced his companions to go there. Who could resist the ol' gangster 'charm', anyway? They've never understood nor appreciated the finer arts of bullying, even if they gave in.  
  
The tinkle of the small bell at the door announced their entrance. A great collection of sports merchandise welcomed them.  
  
"Wow...." Ryota breathed.  
  
Mitsui whistled.  
  
Hanamichi laughed. "Nyahahahaha!!! I told you it was a good shop!! Nyahahahaha!!!!" He proceeded to look at the display of basketball shoes near one of the walls.  
  
Rukawa was a few meters behind Sakuragi, and was being as normal as possible: meaning, he won't say anything other than, "...."  
  
Everybody else was looking at the other products that caught their attention. They didn't notice the tinkle of the little bell as well as the light gasp of the person who had just arrived.  
  
"O hisashiburi desu," a smooth voice floated across the store.  
  
/*Note: O hisashiburi desu = "long time no see", or literally, "it's been a long time"*/  
  
The Shohoku Basketball club turned to stare at the owner of the familiar voice.  
  
"Oi, baka smiley!!! What the hell are you doing here?!!" Hanamichi turned chibi and looked at him suspiciously. "You're spying on the tensai, aren't you?"  
  
The newcomer sweatdropped. "Of course not, Sakuragi-kun! I was surprised, myself, when I saw you guys here."  
  
Still unconvinced, Sakuragi prodded him, "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Anou, my dad's on a business trip and he asked me to tag along... It was so boring at home that I agreed," he explained, advancing in the redhead's direction. He went past him and settled beside the stand holding the hockey sticks upright.  
  
"Humph!" Sakuragi huffed. His line of sight registered a better display of basketball shoes, past the person he just 'humphed' at.  
  
The spikey-haired basketball player noticed the shift of attention and made a quick course of action. As Hanamichi tried to pass by, he leaned rather forcefully on one of the hockey sticks such that it slid to the floor: instantly becoming a minor obstacle. Our tensai didn't notice this, of course; so naturally, he tripped. With a sly smile, the schemer caught Hanamichi in a hug just in time before he completely kissed the floor.  
  
During the brief hug, two pairs of blue eyes clashed. The owner of one pair smirked challengingly as he saw the obvious loathing in the other's usually blank face.  
  
As if the staring game never happened, the cheerful Ryonan player said, "Daijoubu desu ka, Sakuragi-kun?" with pure concern, false innocence taking over.  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks, smiley," Hanamichi said almost automatically and went to the display shelf that was his earlier destination.  
  
The smiley smiled. //At least he dropped the 'baka'... It's a good start...//  
  
"Sendoh," was the supposed greeting of the Shohoku ace. Only, it was dripping with more poison than usual.  
  
"Rukawa," Sendoh answered. Almost immediately, they enggaged in another staring game. It the staring game lasted for a few good minutes, and it seemed as if the players were talking telepathically.  
  
//What the hell was that all about?! Hana is mine!! Got it? Mine!// Rukawa was the first to think.  
  
//Hn. Nobody can own him but me.//  
  
//You have no right. I saw him first.//  
  
//That doesn't mean he's yours.//  
  
//....//  
  
//I will win him over; that's for sure.//  
  
//Not if I can help it.//  
  
//You don't stand a chance with the way you're treating him...//  
  
//You know nothing.//  
  
//I won't lose to you.//  
  
//I DEFINITELY won't lose to you.// Rukawa had the last thought.  
  
A mobile phone rang. Sendoh answered it. "Yeah? Oh, dad! I'm sorry... Yeah... I'm at the mall already... Okay... I'll be there in five minutes.... Okay... Bye.." And with that, he hung up. He spoke again, "Hey guys, I gotta go or my dad's gonna be pissed.." He never broke the stare throughout the whole event. He turned and walked away. "I hope to see you guys around.." and a wave were his farewell to them.  
  
Rukawa clenched a fist at his side. "Oi, Do'aho! Hurry up." His previously good mood was completely destroyed. //How dare his hentai hands touch my Hana... And why didn't you get mad, Do'aho?//  
  
"Temee, baka kitsune! The tensai still hasn't found the right ones... They have to be perfect, you know..."  
  
The fox sighed, scanned the racks of shoes, picked a pair, and shoved them to the monkey's hands.  
  
Hanamichi looked at the shoes with great scrutiny and finally said, "Where'd you get this? Why didn't I see this before?" Hanamichi fitted them. It was just the right size.  
  
Of course, Rukawa had excellent taste. The pair was similar to the ruined ones in terms of color: red and black. But the design was different. It was more... well, let's just say that it becomes Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
"Let's just get this over and done with," Rukawa said.  
  
Sakuragi proceeded to the counter where the owner of the shop who had a striking resemblance to the guy who sold Hanamichi his previous shoes was cleaning sports equipment. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to purchase these shoes. How much?" Sakuragi asked, using his intimidating appearance as he did before. It always worked for him, so why stop now?  
  
However, it wasn't going to work this time. The owner was about to give the redhead a piece of his mind, but was stopped by a flash of gold behind the idiot in front of him. His eyes caught sight of a credit card and its holder had a look that said, "Expose the fact that I'll pay, and you're dead." That was all he needed, and played along with Sakuragi.  
  
"Um, ff-for you, ss-sir, it's free!! Yeah, that's right! You are our lucky customer! The first to benefit from our promotional thingy!"  
  
"That's great, Sakuragi-kun! You're so lucky!" Haruko beamed up at him.  
  
"Nyahahahahaha!! Of course, Haruko-san! I'm a tensai, remember?" still blushing, Sakuragi replied.  
  
Rukawa scowled at the girl. //As if Sendoh was not enough...//  
  
As soon as the shoes were bagged, the team made for the door. Rukawa caught up with Akagi.  
  
"Captain," Akagi looked at him, "could you go ahead and wait for me at the fountains which were at the center of the mall, a few good blocks from the sports shop? I have something very important to attend to..."  
  
Akagi nodded and they proceeded to their mall tour. Rukawa went back to the counter and gave the man his credit card. He signed the transaction slip and got the receipt. As Rukawa was handed his card back, the man said to him, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, sir..."  
  
Rukawa didn't answer him. He just walked away and proceeded to the fountains.  
  
  
A/N: What a coincidence! Sendoh appeared in the 7th chapter! Wai! Gomen for the Sendoh-bashing, I myself love him, but a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do... So, tell me what you think... Please, r&r! 


	8. Chapter8: Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. *stops to think* Okay, so maybe I do... But not SD so don't sue...  
  
A/N: Hey! That rhymes! Amazing... Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers!!! You spur me to greater heights of writing.... I love you!!! Also, this is a RuHana/HanaRu... No need to worry about it... Sendoh's just here to spice things up... To RuSen/SenRu fans, I'm very sorry to disappoint you... This is a RuHana/HanaRu fic, anyway... Okay! 'Nuff said... This chapter was written to make up to my dear Aki-chan coz I was mean to him in the previous chapter...  
  
  
Legend:  
  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
inserts  
*sigh or something like it*  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
  
Chapter8: Lost  
  
  
Yup, there was no mistaking it. He was definitely lost. He finally admitted this to himself after passing the same checkpoint for the somethingth time. He had actually lost count.  
  
"Dammit! Why don't they just make those mall directories?! That would make life easier...." ranted the poor unfortunate soul.  
  
Actually, directories were all over the place. He just wasn't a keen enough observer to notice the signs: he wouldn't see them even if they were right under his nose. Exasperated, tired and hungry, he just sat down the nearest bench to at least give his feet a fairly good rest after a long time of walking around in circles.  
  
//This shouldn't be happening...// he thought. //One moment they were beside me, windowshopping; the next they were gone! Oooh... What a fix I'm in... What will I---//  
  
"Sakuragi-kun?" the sound of his name interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" suddenly recognizing the person, he felt somehow relieved. At least there was someone whom he knew. "Smiley! What are you doing here? Aren't you with your dad?"  
  
Akira flashed him a smile not unlike his usual ones. "Yeah, that was about an hour ago... He had a meeting with his other associates so he just told me to go and enjoy myself," he answered. He wrinkled his brow. "Although, I think I might find this place more amusing if I had company... By the way, where are the others?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"A-anou... I have a problem, Smiley...."  
  
"E?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see, I'm kinda... *sigh* I'm kinda lost..."  
  
"Oh! It's a good thing that I found you, then!" Sendoh smiled again. //Hah! This is my chance! Eat your heart out, Rukawa Kaede!!!// "Have you eaten lunch?" he asked.  
  
"Um, no..." Sakuragi answered.  
  
"Yosh! Let's eat, then! My treat!" Sendoh was on cloud nine.  
  
"Hontou? Demo, is it okay?" Hanamichi hesitated. They weren't exactly close friends... He had been nicer to him only because the Ryonan player had saved his ass back in the sports shop and was about to save him again.  
  
"Of course it's okay! This is a great opportunity for us to know each other better, ne? And besides, I'm sure you can join your teammates later... In the meantime, could you keep me company? It's lonely if you're all alone, you know...." his smile was a sad one.  
  
Sakuragi knew the feeling all too well. He thought for a while and said, "Okay, then! Let's go!"  
  
/*chibi-onna: And the Oscar goes to... Sendoh Akira for his wonderful performance!!!*/  
  
Getting the sign of approval, Sendoh grabbed Hanamichi's hand and raced to a good restaurant. Sakuragi just let the smiley drag him. //He's not so bad, after all...//  
  
  
~at the other end of the mall, 45 minutes ago~  
  
  
"It's kinda quiet, don't you think?" Kogure asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah, it's like, something's missing..." Mitsui agreed.  
  
Ryota stopped abruptly as if remembering something important. His sudden halt caused Mitsui to bump into him.  
  
"Hey, shorty! What's the big idea?!" Mitsui was annoyed.  
  
Miyagi was still deep in thought that he didn't hear the other's insult. Then he spoke in a panicked voice, "It's Hanamichi! Hanamichi's gone!"  
  
The group froze as they heard what the pointguard said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Akagi hollered.  
  
Ryota winced at his captain's voice and repeated his earlier statement. "Hanamichi's gone. I swear he was just behind us when I last looked, but..." he was unable to continue. He was worried about his friend who was lost in an unfamiliar place.  
  
Akagi tried to keep a cool head. "Listen up. We'll go to that fountain over there to wait for Rukawa. Then we'll decide how to search for that baka..." He didn't show it, but everyone knew that he was also worried about the redhead. They walked in silence.  
  
As soon as they arrived at their destination, they saw that Rukawa was just about to take a seat. They quickened their pace so as not to waste time. They told the rookie of the situation at hand, and he regarded them with his usual emotionless façade. What they didn't see was the brief flash of panic that almost showed itself to the others. But he couldn't risk it... Not yet...  
  
"I'll just inform the authorities," he answered coolly. "You guys go ahead and eat lunch first. I'll meet you here later."  
  
His guests nodded, thinking that this was probably the best course of action to take. They parted ways; the group off to have lunch and Rukawa to handle everything else.  
  
In a way, he blamed himself for what happened. If only nature hadn't called, he could've kept an eye out for his Hana... He never thought that a simple momentary visit to the men's room was going to lead to all this.  
  
//I'd rather have kidney stones than lose you...// Kaede thought as he made his way towards Customer Service. //Stupid pitstop... I never really should've....// Rukawa was dwelling on should'ves, would'ves and might-have-beens again. //What if something happened to him?// His mind was not going to lay off. But he shook his head and tried with all his might to think as positively as he could. //Hana, you're gonna be okay... You have to be.//  
  
  
~at a restaurant, an hour and a half later~  
  
  
Sendoh was having the time of his life. What could be better than eating delicious food with the love of your life for company? It was better than even basketball, his first true love. He sighed as he took in the redhead's features as he was talking animatedly about something that the ace player was only vaguely aware of.  
  
".... and so I, the tensai, decided to punish them! They have the nerve to insult me... They always favor that stupid kitsune. Good-for-nothing fox... And that Gori! How dare he..." Sakuragi was going on a tirade of rantings about how he was normally treated by the Shohoku Basketball Club members.  
  
Akira pouted cutely. "They're so mean! How could you possibly live with all that? Why don't you transfer?"  
  
"What do you mean, Akira?" Apparently, they were on a first-name basis in the course of their long conversation.  
  
/*chibi-onna: *gasps* already?! Wow... Aki-chan's good at this...*/  
  
"Well, I could always ask Coach Taoka to take you in..." the wheels in Sendoh's brain were starting to turn again.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know..." //Even if they treat me that way, I still feel at home with them... And besides, they need the tensai because they're all useless!!// At the thought, he suddenly laughed. "Nyahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Sendoh sweatdropped. //That was weird...// At this point, their meals were being served. "You have lots of time to think, Hana-chan, so don't rush it... In the meantime, let's just eat our meals before they get cold, ne?"  
  
Just like a child, Hanamichi said, "Un!" enthusiastically and started to dig in. Being the said 'child', Sakuragi was eating very messily, being hungry and everything. Bits of rice were scattered everywhere!  
  
The spikey-haired man smiled to himself. //Kawaii...// he thought. He then got his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the redhead's face clean. "Ne, Hana-chan... You shouldn't be so messy when you're eating..."  
  
Hanamichi stiffened at his new friend's sudden action and the most unbelievable thing happened. He blushed.  
  
//Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!! Why the hell do I feel this way???!!! And why the hell am I blushing?!//  
  
Sendoh, being the flirt that he is, kept his handkerchief and decided to let his slender fingers do the work: caressing the face of his love as softly as a butterfly would to a flower. //He looks even cuter when he blushes like that...// Akira smirked. //You'll be mine, Hana... Soon...//  
  
  
  
They had been searching for him for only roughly an hour, yet they all felt as if it was already half a day. The people from Shohoku High School were all worried, even if most of them would rather bite their tongues than admit it.  
  
Rukawa was scanning the area as accurately as he could, wanting to see his beautiful Hana as soon as possible. His eyes passed by a particular restaurant and something red caught his eye.  
  
//Could it be?// he started to walk towards the restaurant faster, determined to see if Sakuragi really was the person beyond the glass wall.  
  
Noticing that Rukawa was probably onto something, Ryota called out to him,"Oi, Rukawa, wait up!"  
  
As he was getting closer, he saw that it was indeed Hanamichi. His heart jumped with joy as relief washed over him. He saw Hanamichi, and only Hanamichi.  
  
However, he also saw that the redhead was blushing, and fingers suddenly reached out to wipe the stray bits of rice from his cheeks then down to his lips. The fingers were dancing erotically over the golden skin and those perfectly shaped lips. Rukawa then looked at the owner of those skillful fingers. And what he saw shattered his world and made his heart constrict with pain.  
  
"Masaka... Sendoh..." he spoke the offending name and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The others finally caught up with him, just as the hand drew away. They looked at the direction of Rukawa's gaze. They didn't notice that it was already a glare.  
  
They immediately dashed into the restaurant to fetch their friend. "Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko burst out. "We were so worried about you!! We're so glad you're okay...." She was wiping her tears away.  
  
Finally snapping out of his reverie, Hanamichi whispered, "Haruko-san..." However, the sound of it was quite... different. Hanamichi wasn't blushing like he used to anymore.  
  
"Baka! You made them worry!" Akagi was relieved enough to restrain himself from giving Hanamichi a bonk in the head.  
  
"Hey! Who ever said I was worried?"  
  
"Yeah! I wasn't worried at all..."  
  
"Do'aho..."  
  
One by one, the team members denied their earlier feeling for the redhead. Except for Kogure and Ayako, of course.  
  
Hanamichi frowned. "Thanks, guys, the tensai feels really loved," he said sarcastically. It was only then that the others noticed his companion.  
  
"Sendoh," the captain said in surprise.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Sendoh explained, "You see, I found him sitting on one of the mall benches.. I decided it wouldn't hurt to accompany him seeing he was alone and all, so I went over and he told me that he was lost. Then we decided to eat lunch together. Isn't that right, Hana-chan?"  
  
The others gaped at him. If looks could kill, Sendoh would long be dead, judging from the death glare Rukawa was giving him.  
  
//Ha-ha-hana-chan???!!!//  
  
//Oh my god, Sendoh is so dead...//  
  
//He's definitely NOT gonna get away with calling him that...//  
  
These thoughts and similar others were running through their heads. Rukawa's thoughts were somehow different.  
  
//You have no right to call him that, you fucking bastard!//  
  
However, not one of the others' pictured thoughts happened.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sendoh put up the innocent act again.  
  
/*chibi-onna: Now I'm really convinced that Aki-chan should have an Oscar...*/  
  
"No, it's nothing.." Akagi answered him because he was the first one to recover from shock. Turning back to Hanamichi, he said, "Are you done eating?"  
  
Sakuragi looked at his empty plate. "I guess I am."  
  
"Then let's go. You made us all tired so we're heading back to Rukawa's house." Akagi practically ordered him.  
  
Hanamichi sighed. "I have to go now. Thanks again, Akira."  
  
With that, they went on their way, although some of them were still baffled about how the two addressed each other: as if they were long-time friends.  
  
Meanwhile, a fox nursed its bleeding heart.  
  
  
A/N: Gah! This chapter was completely unplanned!!! That's why it took me a little longer than usual... Anywayz, I hope you liked this.. I know I've been mean again; only this time, my victim's Rukawa... Gomen ne, Ru-chan!!! *sigh* I can't make one happy without making the other miserable... Oh well, that's life. Future chapters will cheer Rukawa up! Please, r&r... 


	9. Chapter9: Chaos

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply... Duh. I'm actually too tired to put anything interesting here...  
  
A/N: in a tired monotonous voice Hi everyone. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I was a bit preoccupied. Been exorcising writer's block demons in my head.. pair that up with schoolwork, among other things.. You get the point. That's why I had to do many all-nighters. Poor me, more bags under my eyes... Luckily, I recovered before I completely went out of it.. Anyway, here's chapter 9.  
  
  
Legend:  
  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
inserts  
*sigh or something like it*  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
  
Chapter9: Chaos  
  
  
Something's changed. Hanamichi was not himself. Thus was the observation that only Yohei was capable of seeing. He was the redhead's bestfriend, after all. He ran through the earlier events in his head: their being bored throughout the educational trip except Kogure, their going to the mall and being bullied by Hanamichi into going to the sports shop, the unexpected appearance of Sendoh, Rukawa paying for the shoes Yohei was the only one who saw it, Sakuragi missing, their meeting with Rukawa, their eating lunch in uneasy silence, their searching for the missing Hanamichi, Rukawa spotting their lost friend... Sakuragi eating with Sendoh, and the unusual way with which Sendoh and his bestfriend addressed each other..  
  
Yohei analyzed each microfibril of those memories, slicing up everything and examining it under great scrutiny. Hanamichi was acting as he normally did, until....  
  
//... until he got lost and we found him!// Yohei finally got it. //Why, though? I'm pretty sure nothing bad happened... Sendoh was with him all the while..// Slowly, everything made sense. //It's Sendoh... He has feelings for Hanamichi... That explains the expression I managed to see on Rukawa's face a while ago...// Indeed, Yohei was an intelligent person. He made a mental note to talk with Hanamichi later.  
  
  
However, he was not the only one whose thoughts were in turmoil. It would seem as though he was his usual aloof self, but one can be proved wrong once he or she gets a gist of the thoughts Rukawa Kaede was currently having.  
  
//Hanamichi.... Don't you know how worried I was when you went missing? Or how relieved I was when I saw you?//  
  
The memory flashed breifly in his mind. Then...  
  
//Doushita, Hana?//  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut... And saw Sendoh caressing the redhead's face.  
  
//Do you like him?//  
  
His brow twitched. He will never like the mere thought of it.  
  
//Love him?//  
  
This brought a bitter taste to his mouth. It lingered there for a while longer than he would've wished.  
  
Thankfully, someone saved him from his musings, giving him momentary rest from hurting himself more and more mentally, as well as emotionally.  
  
"Oi, Rukawa, wake up! We've arrived!" Ryota was shaking him.  
  
He pretended to wake up from sleep. He blinked at Miyagi and went about with what he was supposed to do: open the gates and have the whole thing, and possibly the whole day, over and done with.  
  
Instead of getting out of the car, he reached for a remote control in one of the compartments of the limo. Pressing a few buttons, the gates opened to admit them. Tiredly, they alighted from the vehicle and proceeded to go inside.  
  
*yawns* "The tensai is tired.... I think I'll take a little nap in my room..." Sakuragi was making his way up the stairs, yawning in timed intervals.  
  
"Are??? Oi, baka! Where do you think you're going?! All the rooms there are occupied! Where will you sleep? It better be not in my room...." Mitsui growled at him.  
  
The redhead's sleepiness suddenly dissolved, and he found himself laughing his trademark laugh.  
  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Don't worry, Micchy! I won't sleep in your room, because the tensai's room is way better than that!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" was the boisterous reply.  
  
"Oh, really..." If Mitsui's aim is to provoke Sakuragi, he's definitely on the right track.  
  
"Temee... Are you saying that the tensai is a liar?!"  
  
Mitsui shrugged and smirked. "I didn't say that. Apparently, you did."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Got proof?"  
  
"Of course I have! I will show you the tensai's magnificent room!!!" He looked at Rukawa. "Is it okay to take them there?"  
  
"... Do as you like..." Rukawa turned away and disappeared to some other part of the house.  
  
//E? Why did he have to ask permission from the guy?// Everybody else thought.  
  
Hanamichi was beginning to get annoyed. "You coming?"  
  
"Let's go then," Mitsui said, beckoning to the others to follow.  
  
And so they set off for Hanamichi's in Mitsui's opinion 'nonexsistent' room. The redhead scoffed at the smirk that was practically plastered on his senior's face.  
  
"Hmph! Mark my words, Micchy, because you will eat yours later..."  
  
Another smirk. "We'll see about tha--oof!" Mitsui was about to provoke the monkey again; but Kogure, the kind soul that he is /*A/N: Thank God for that...*/ elbowed him conveniently in the ribs to shut him up. He expertly knew of other--ahem--better and more effective methods but judging from the current number of people per square meter in the vicinity, he figured that he would make do with this for now. Mitsui glared at his lover but stopped acting like a child nonetheless. Kogure smiled a not-so-innocent smile. Tough luck. He would just have to make it up to him later... Not that he didn't like it, mind you...  
  
The group stopped as soon as they were directly in front of a large painting at the maximum point of the arched corridor. Hanamichi lifted the piece as Rukawa did just the night before. It seemed as if the earlier event was copied and pasted from last night to now; only, this time, the gang was at the receiving end of the shock upon finding a secret elevator that led to secret floors and rooms. The group flocked around one of the doors while Hanamichi whipped out his card key. He unlocked the door to his room and announced somewhat annoyed, "Guys, my room is THIS way. You're all on Rukawa's door." Instantly realizing their mistake, the skeptics and the curious sheepishly proceeded to explore the now open room. Their feet had barely landed their first steps and already each individual was doing his or her own version of immitating a goldfish foolish enough to jump out of its bowl and cut off its supply of dissolved oxygen.  
  
".....Wow...." Aside from this and random gasps of awe and surprise, the only soundwaves capable of ricocheting off the walls were those of silence.  
  
Mitsui approached the bathroom. He cautiously opened the door and peered inside. His eyes widened at the sight, and spoke the first word that came into his mind.....  
  
"Fuck..." //Oh, the things I could do with such facilities!!! This is so NOT fair.//He then closed the door. Feeling slightly nauseated, he groped around for a piece of comfortable furniture in the room. After actually finding something, he sat on it and was relaxed almost immediately.  
  
A single realization hit him squarely in the face.  
  
He.  
  
Was.  
  
On.  
  
A.  
  
Mother.  
  
Fucking.  
  
Waterbed.  
  
//No, sir.. This is ABSOLUTELY not fair at all.//  
  
"I really hate to say this, but, I told you so, Micchy.." the redhead said apologetically.  
  
God! How he hated those four words. //At least he had the decency not to gloat about it now....// Mitsui thought.  
  
Hanamichi just couldn't keep a straight face. He finally burst out laughing. "NYAHAHAHAHA!! No, I lied. I love saying it! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
But then again, one could only hope so much. Some things just never change. Perhaps it was too much to wish for; much less hope for. Mitsui sighed, defeated. "Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Mi-- I mean, Kogure, I'll be in our room." Mitsui almost gave himself away. After all, he didn't know how the others would react to THAT. The three-pointer rushed out of the door.  
  
"Um, I think I'll go too.. See you guys at dinner!" Kogure waved at them and followed Mitsui.  
  
"Since everybody else is going, I might as well follow suit..." Miyagi said. All others nodded in agreement and soon, Hanamichi was left alone to ponder on everything that has been happening to him.  
  
Now that he came to think of it, he was slowly analyzing things about himself, like his sexuality for example.  
  
//Am I gay?// he silently questioned himself.  
  
He tried to recall the earlier events and his reactions to them. He had to admit that he often found himself admiring the male physique than the feminine one. Yup, he's gay.  
  
//....B-but, I like Haruko... Does that mean I'm bi? This is so confusing....// And confusing it is; for had he been thinking outside the box that is his life often enough, he would've realized that the thing he felt for the said girl was a mix of wanting to be friends with someone other than the gundan and the team, and gratitude. After all, he owed what he was now to her.  
  
//I know! After dinner, I'll find out if I still have feelings for Haruko....// Finally, a stroke of brilliance.  
  
Even though he's getting more questions than answers, he was somehow satisfied with what he had accomplished. He then surrendered himself to the heat of the afternoon, and slipped out of consciousness. Unknowingly, he had also surrendered himself to the chaos within.  
  
  
A/N: Omigawd! I finally had a move on.... Guys, I'm really sorry that I posted this just now... But under the circumstances I was subjected to, well... I hope you understand... So don't be so pissed off at me, ok? Also, this chapter was supposed to be long... too long in my opinion, so I split it.. the other half will be chapter 10..  
  
Anywayz, thank you all for the reviews... they are very much appreciated.. your encouraging words push me to try and do better for your sake as well as my own.. Well, I hope you do enjoy this.. Sorry for all the profanity c/o mitsui.. my friends say I'm repressed.. maybe I am... Never mind that... HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! pls, r&r... 


	10. Chapter10: Symphony of Emotions

Disclaimer: Oh, come on. You don't know me? I own Slam Dunk, you imbeciles! Why won't you believe me? All the evidence is here and---- Hey! Where are you taking me? No! Don't lock me up! No! I'm telling you the truth! I'll sue you for this! cops lock up chibi-onna cop#1: tsk tsk tsk. Another hopeless case. The 77th as of today.  
  
  
A/N: Uh, hi, guys. Just got out of jail... Thanks for the reviews!!!! I love them... Listen, this might be a little late, but HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Peace and prosperity to us all! Anyway, I've been working really hard in school lately, hence the lateness.. I do hope you'll like this.. Hehehe... I have to warn you, though, it's a bumpy ride ahead... Ru goes all angsty and the other couple has a nice little lime very mild, mind you...... please, r&r!!! I live for reviews!!!  
  
  
Legend:  
  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
"dialogue"  
//thoughts//  
inserts  
*sigh or something like it*  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
  
Chapter10: Symphony of Emotions  
  
  
  
Fear.  
  
Hunting him down. Constantly chasing him to the brink of insanity. Closing in on his very being. Gripping him. Consuming him. He couldn't take it anymore and so he tried to get away; only to find more walls, forming a never-ending maze of doubts and familiar horrors that never cease to plague his thoughts and dreams. He was going in circles: hurting himself, tormenting himself. He tried a different path, yet nothing seemed to work. It was a dead end. He turned to go back from whence he came but a new wall had taken its place. He was trapped. All false reassurances were in vain... For there is but one escape... And it was to break free and lose his sanity.  
  
  
  
Anger.  
  
He was angry... Angry at himself. How could he just stand there and do nothing? How could he let all of this unfold before him? How could he let it dictate his destiny? Such cowardice, hiding behind false pretenses... It was the very negation of what he is: a man--yes, a man of immense prestige, power and wealth. How well does he use these? Apparently, not good enough. It never was, right from the start. Why? Why must this be so? Fate has no right to do this to him! His name boasted of unwavering control! But Fate doesn't care about that. It now seems that his destiny was indeed fixed. And he didn't want that. He WILL be in charge: he will be his own boss and direct his own life. The walls were slowly disappearing, and all but one vanished.  
  
  
  
Hate.  
  
Bastard. He hated the bastard that is the final wall that dared to be in his way. A rival. An opponent in almost every aspect of his life. Always a step or two ahead. Always smiling, mocking him. Stealing what he claims to be rightfully his; and the bloke didn't even deserve a pinch of what he has taken. Waves of rage threatened to break the dam of his calm. A sudden flash of memory was the final straw, and the violent waters descended on him in all their fury: surrounding him, engulfing him, blinding him. He ground his teeth in disgust and annoyance; bit his lip till it bled. Fists clenched and unclenched themselves, welcoming the feeling, letting it rush through his veins and mix with his blood.  
  
  
  
Suffering.  
  
It was his burden, and still is. To be a master of one's self is to master one's self: one's feelings, one's actions, one's words. And he appeared as if he had accomplished this feat; for everybody was convinced that he was an emotionless block of ice that had mistaken itself to be human. But they were wrong. They knew nothing. They never saw through his cold exterior. And if they did, for someone who had his depths, they wouldn't be able to understand him anyway. So nobody sensed his silent suffering. His raw and destructive suffering. He suffered because the one he loves is so physically near yet so far... Unreachable... Unattainable... He suffered because that person had his eyes on another. He suffered because he didn't know whether the other would accept him for what he is.... If he would understand... He suffered because he is unable to do anything whilst his rival is way ahead of him again. He suffered because his love was reciprocated with hate. He suffered because he has yet to proclaim and prove his love, if he would let him. Yes, he suffered every second and every minute of each day. He suffered because he needed him. And he suffered because he was alone.  
  
  
  
Death.  
  
"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
And then is heard no more; it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing."  
/*--William Shakespeare, Macbeth*/  
  
  
Yes, Shakespeare was right when he first conceived the main idea behind these words... Life, rather, his life was a walking shadow: borrowing his own form, not exposing the details: the very evidence of his identity; nothing but an outline, an exterior, an illusion. And when he dies, his life will be nothing but a sick, sad story: a drama told and played by imbeciles who claimed to know him yet did not, useless and meaningless as it has always been. He snorted. So what's the point? He definitely didn't see it. He laughed a stiff, mirthless laugh. They say that darkness is the absence of light. So let it be that death is the absence of this miserable life.  
  
He was only half-conscious of what he was doing. He hardly noticed that he had pulled out his elegant swiss knife, letting the blade dance dangerously across his wrist. A thin red line appeared, and from it a small amount of blood oozed out. He stared at the fuel of his body, at the fluid that he most definitely can't live without... Like his Hana. It was so beautifully red... Like Hana's tresses. It was the reason he was still alive and breathing... Just like Hana.  
  
Rukawa sighed and went to the bathroom, washing off the blood on his wrist. He got a band-aid from the medicine cabinet and put it over the wound. //Damn....// he cursed in his head. He had gotten that close in attempting to meet Death... And it almost got him, if not for his love. No, he can't give up now! Not when he's so close... Watching the sunset, he finally made up his mind.  
  
"I'm making my move tonight."  
  
It was said with sheer determination and fox eyes grimly shone in the approaching darkness.  
  
  
  
Passion.  
  
~in one of the rooms~  
  
  
"Neeeee, Sanzoooo, harahetaaaaa....." /*A/N: "Ne, Sanzo, I'm hungry"--Son Goku of Saiyuki... owned by the wonderful Kazuya Minekura!!!*/  
  
"Uh, ah, ahehehe.... You've obviously been watching too much anime...."  
  
"But I'm hungry!!!!"  
  
Puppy dog eyes were staring up at Kogure.  
  
Said vice captain laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure the butler will be calling us anytime now," he said, glancing at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner, anyway..."  
  
Kogure stroked absently at the face of the adorable chibi Mitsui-neko settled comfortably on his lap. The kitten was purring contentedly.  
  
/*A/N: Isn't it weird for a cat to make puppy dog eyes? Anyway...*/  
  
Suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in Mitsui's eyes. He slowly crawled up Kogure's chest with feline precision. With a feral grin, he attacked his koi's delectable neck.  
  
Taken by surprise, Kogure almost jumped. When he recognized the feeling, he instantly relaxed. He was again in transition as his chocolate brown eyes darkened with lust. He inclined his head to give Mitsui better access. Mitsui smirked on his lover's skin as he bit on one of his sensitive spots.  
  
//Hmmm.... Maybe he'll let me be the seme this time....//  
  
Kogure growled in a very low, sexy voice. It was enough to send shivers up Mitsui's spine.  
  
Misui thought again. //But then again, maybe not...//  
  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
  
The couple were cuddling contentedly in post-coital bliss on the bed.  
  
"That's the best lay I ever had..."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, you always say that."  
  
"But Min-kun! It's true!"  
  
"Sashi-kun--"  
  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mitsui looked at Kogure, panic written all over his face. Kogure gave a reassuring smile and yelled, "Who is it?"  
  
"Masters Mitsui and Kogure, dinner will be served in a few minutes."  
  
Kogure nudged Mitsui.  
  
"Uh, y-yeah! We'll be down in a minute!"  
  
They heard the butler's footsteps move away until it's safe to say that he's gone.  
  
Mitsui breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Let's go clean up," Kogure urged Mitsui to move.  
  
"Do'wanna."  
  
Kogure raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you were hungry."  
  
"Not anymore." Mitsui's stomach rumbled noisily. He blushed. "Not that much anyway..."  
  
"Maa, maa..."  
  
  
  
Confusion.  
  
~at the dining hall~  
  
  
Hanamichi was the last to arrive at the dining hall. After all, the farthest room was his. That is, if you excluded Rukawa's. He looked around to see where he could sit. The only one left was between Rukawa and Haruko. Perfect. This was his chance to know...  
  
He plopped down on his seat and proceeded to stare at his plate.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
Hanamichi looked to his left. "Hmm?"  
  
"D-daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
Sakuragi thought for a while. "I'm okay Haruko-san." He resumed his thoughtful position and stared off into space.  
  
Ayako was sitting across the redhead. She furrowed her brow. Something's up. Normally, Hanamichi would be his usual noisy and annoying self, gobbling up the food once it was set before him... But the food was there even before he sat on his chair. She also noticed that there was something different with the way he regarded his long-time crush. It wasn't as enthusiastic. If she didn't know him that well, she would've thought that he wasn't the same red-headed idiot who made a moron out of himself just to get the girl's attention. She would give it much thought later. But for now, she's hungry and her stomach was demanding food.  
  
Hanamichi was still staring out into space. He finally snapped out of it when everybody else said "Itadakimasu!" and started to dig in. He sighed and reached to get his first helping. He was eating mechanically: his body was going in an 'auto-pilot' mode since he obviously wasn't home.  
  
The earlier events played in his mind's eye over and over. He just couldn't understand it. He was halfway there, realizing that he was either gay or bi, but is that really the case? How about Haruko?  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, could you please pass the gravy?"  
  
"Here," he said, passing Haruko the gravy.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Their hands brushed lightly against each other, but Hanamichi no longer felt the familiar tingle on his skin. It certainly didn't come up to the level of Sendoh's earlier...  
  
//Whoa! Wait a minute! Where the hell did that thought come from?//  
  
//chibi-hana1: You have a crush on him! You do! You do!//  
  
//chibi-hana2: I certainly do not!//  
  
//chibi-hana1: Yes, you do!//  
  
//chibi-hana2: Do not!//  
  
//chibi-hana1: Do too!//  
  
"DO NOT!!!!" Hanamichi yelled.  
  
His mental fight against himself went far enough to make him say chibi-hana2's argument out loud. Realizing what he just did, he quickly finished his meal, got up and said, "Sorry guys, just tired... Oyasumi." Then he left for his room.  
  
"Weird..." Ryota commented when the redhead was out of an earshot.  
  
This earned him a whack on the head from the concerned manageress.  
  
  
Love.  
  
~later, in Hana's room~  
  
Hanamichi stopped pacing in his room ages ago. He was now lying on his four-poster bed, an arm resting over his eyes so that he could still see everything from under it. He was so tired: physically, mentally and emotionally.  
  
Rukawa was using one of his secret passages again. He finally arrived at Sakuragi's room, walking silently along, so as not to startle Hana too much.  
  
He looked around. His Hana was there, lying on the bed, motionless. Rukawa smiled and walked towards the bed. When he was close enough, he began to talk.  
  
"So you're asleep..." Rukawa sighed. "This should make this easier... As of now..."  
  
He carefully sat on the bed. Stroking Hanamichi's hair, he continued, "Ever since our first meeting up in the rooftop, I couldn't stop thinking about you... You were suddenly everywhere, I thought I was going crazy... And then we met on the court... I was surprised and ecstatic at the same time. I never would have guessed you would try out for the basketball team after all the blasphemies you've said about it.." Rukawa laughed softly. "Honestly, I almost couldn't keep a straight face whenever you go and do more of your silly antics! You were always one to lighten up moods.. You kept me from being too serious, and that's good. Too much of something is never good... And when I lose it, you encourage me in your own way... People might find it a sick approach to beat up your teammate just to knock some sense into them, but I actually find it quite endearing..."  
  
"I've obviously been doing a lot of thinking, and now I came to share them with you... Although you won't hear it right now..."  
  
Kaede took a deep breath. He cupped a side of Hanamichi's face. "I.... I love you, Sakuragi Hanamichi... More than that bastard Sendoh, or anyone else ever could... Not even Haruko.."  
  
Silence. And then, "Perhaps I'm saying too much..."  
  
He leaned over and lightly kissed the love of his life on the lips.  
  
"Oyasumi, Hana..." Rukawa left through the door, closing it behind him.  
  
  
Hanamichi was still deep in thought when a sudden movement caught his eye. An intruder! The lights were off, so he couldn't see much. The only source of light was the moon, visible through the glass windows; he previously opened the curtains. He decided to 'play dead'. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, whatever, or whoever it is would go away.  
  
The intruder spoke. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was just yet. He felt the slight movement as the person sat on the bed. It was now possible for him to see who it was.  
  
Sakuragi almost gave himself away when his eyes registered a smiling Rukawa. It was a sight to behold. It was as if an angel descended on Earth to take him to the heavens above for all the good he has done. But it was RUKAWA, dammit! His supposed rival within Shohoku. The one Haruko likes. His ENEMY. Of course, his rapidly beating heart told him otherwise, the look on his face was so serene... So peaceful... So beautiful... And the moonlight wasn't helping, either. It just made this vision before him look more ethereal.. The palest of complexions kissed by the moon..  
  
He felt Rukawa's fingers stroke his hair. His muscles tightened, but he willed them to relax. No use in ruining the moment. Even the hairs at the back of his neck were starting to stand on end. He ignored it as soon as Kaede spoke again.  
  
He heard the smooth baritone voice float over to his ears. It was a nice sound.. And he felt he wouldn't tire from hearing it if he had to listen to it every day of his life. He paid attention to the confession of the angel beside him, shocked at all that he had said. The stoic player never said anything beyond ten words! He suddenly felt a warm hand rest on his cheek. It was giving him goosebumps everywhere. He tried not to move.  
  
Wait. Did he hear that right? The kitsune just said that he LOVED him! Good thing it was dark, or Rukawa would've seen the blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Perhaps I'm saying too much..."  
  
Even if he wasn't 'asleep', Hanamichi can never be prepared for what happened next. Rukawa KISSED him... And it wasn't just any kiss... It was gentle and loving, like a butterfly's kiss to a delicate flower in the summer. He could almost say that he enjoyed it, fleeting as it was...  
  
When the door clicked shut, Hanamichi put his arm down and brought his fingers to his lips. This definitely adds to the list of the things he has to think about...  
  
  
  
A/N: two tall guys strap a certain chibi-onna to one of those high-flying, ear-bursting, jaw-droppingly-beautiful fireworks... and oh, extremely dangerous, too...  
  
chibi: NOOOOOOO!!!! I DO'WANNA DIIIIIEEEE!!!!  
  
Rukawa: Shut up. You deserve it.  
  
chibi: in a scared whisper B-b-but why? *whimpers*  
  
Rukawa: You hurt me too much.  
  
chibi: That's not true! I--  
  
Sendoh: Cut the crap. You called me a bastard too many times, among other things... *pouts*  
  
chibi: //oh, he's so cute when he does that...// Aki-chan! You know I didn't mean that! I love you! Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Sendoh: No.  
  
chibi: *cries uncontrollably* Rukawa, could you please hurry and light this up? I WANNA DIIIIIEEEE!!!! 


	11. Chapter11: State of Denial

Disclaimer: Reporter: Ms. chibi-onna, what can you say about the award you'll be receiving tonight for your wonderful creation of Slam Dunk?  
  
chibi: *smiles modestly* Well, I--  
  
Without warning, somebody pushed her and she landed face-first on the red carpet.  
  
chibi: *massages forehead* Owwwww....  
  
Mitsui: Oi. Wake up....  
  
chibi: Huh? What happened? *suddenly remembers* Hey! How dare you push me off my swiveling chair?! I AM FREE TO DREAM, AM I NOT?! *waves fists in the air*  
  
Mitsui: Calm down, woman! You have a fic to write! That's the reason I saved you from the clutches of those two murdering freaks! see end of chap 10  
  
chibi: Awwww... I didn't know you cared.... *sniff*  
  
Mitsui: .....Anou.... Since you owe me your life, c-could you make a lemon for me and---  
  
chibi: No.  
  
Mitsui: But--  
  
chibi: No! Lime's as far as you're gonna get.  
  
Mitsui: *immensely cute puppy-dog eyes* Pretty please?  
  
chibi: *tries very hard to ignore immensely cute puppy-dog eyes* No. And that's final.  
  
Mitsui: *growls* You ungrateful little--  
  
chibi: Either that or nothing. Choose. *boots computer*  
  
Mitsui: *sighs defeatedly* Fine... I'll go for the lime....  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long... Anyway, here's the next chapter.. just as i promised!  
  
Legend:  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
  
"dialogue"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
inserts  
  
*sigh or something like it*  
  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
Chapter11: State of Denial  
  
The next day found Sakuragi Hanamichi in a state of blissful ignorance. He yawned and stretched as he normally did in each of his waking days. He went through his daily morning rituals and proceeded to the dining room, humming to himself as he went. He was, surprisingly, the first one there. He checked his watch and saw that it was 7:00 a.m. He walked towards his usual seat.  
  
//The others should be arriving any second now...//  
  
No sooner had he thought this, Sakuragi heard two giggling male voices.  
  
Hanamichi stopped in his tracks.   
  
//GIGGLING?!!!//  
  
He whipped his head around just in time to see Mitsui envelope their vice-captain in a hug and then kiss the latter to oblivion. Words utterly failed him. He just stood there, unable to move. His jaw fell open and if flies were present in the immaculately clean mansion, they would certainly be attracted to the big dark cave that was his mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, the two were obviously too wrapped up in their own little world to take notice of the stunned redhead. When they finally parted, the giggling resumed and they suddenly became all mushy.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Mitsui frowned. "Nope. I love YOU more..."  
  
Kogure shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
Mitsui tried to look hurt. "Aww, c'mon... That's the part where you say, 'Nah, I DEFINITELY love you more'..."  
  
Kogure smiled and shook his head in amusement. That's when he first set eyes upon the freshman. The poor kid looked like he just got the shock of his life! Mitsui followed his lover's gaze and saw the living statue. As the implications of the situation dawned on him, the former MVP's eyes widened.  
  
"Min-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We're in deep shit."  
  
And in deep shit they were.  
  
~an explanation and a moment later~  
  
"Please, please... Promise us you won't tell anyone..." Mitsui pleaded.  
  
"This is.... This is just too much.... A-and don't worry, I won't tell anyone..." Apparently, Sakuragi was still visibly shaken by the earlier events.  
  
"Demo, aren't you glad that at least we can gauge the others' reactions based on his? I mean, he's supposed to have the worst, ne?" Kogure directed this to Mitsui.  
  
"Hey!" Sakuragi was slowly coming out of his stupor. He sounded almost normal.  
  
As laughter filled the air, the tension in the room slowly dissipated. The couple was grateful for that.  
  
"Thanks, Hanamichi," Mitsui sincerely said after the merry moment.  
  
Sakuragi just nodded in return.  
  
At this point, the rest decided to arrive, completely ignorant of the events that took place moments before they entered the dining hall. Perhaps they were better off not knowing.  
  
"O-ha-you," Miyagi broke the greeting down into syllables. Noticing the redhead and remembering his weird behavior last night, he spoke again, "Yo, 'Michi! You okay?" Though it was said in a cheerful manner, the concern was evident on the point guard's face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Not you, bighead! Him!" Miyagi gestured towards Hanamichi vigorously.  
  
"Who're you callin' a bighead, shorty?"  
  
"Why, you, of course, MISSY!" Ryota smirked. He knew how Mitsui hated to be called as such. //That'll teach him to call me 'shorty'...//  
  
"Why you *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *BLEEP* *bleep*!!!!!!!" Miyagi found himself being attacked by an unhealthy dose of swear words so early in the morning. When the ordeal was over, his ears were actually ringing.  
  
"Ryocchin, why were you asking if the tensai is okay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakuragi spoke louder, "Why did you ask if I'm okay?"  
  
"I can't hear you!" Miyagi bellowed.  
  
"I SAID, WHY DID YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY!!!!!!" Hanamichi bellowed back.  
  
The booming voice did more than make Ryota hear the redhead's words. In fact, it got rid of the ringing that was caused by Mitsui.  
  
/*A/N: Ironic, isn't it?*/  
  
"Thanks... I needed that...."  
  
"Ryocchin, you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I asked if you were okay 'cause you were acting kinda weird last night."  
  
The monkey scratched his head like most of his kind, obviously trying to remember. This took quite a while, so the others just dismissed it. Sakuragi was weird enough for them to accept the incident without further explanation.  
  
Rukawa finally arrived and the maids started to serve breakfast. The sitting arrangement was the same as the night before. He looked to his side and saw the redhead scratching his head, his brows furrowed in deep concentration. He almost smiled. //Kawaii!!!//  
  
The delicious smell of breakfast wafted its way to Hanamichi's nostrils. He took in the wonderful aroma and released his breath. "Food!" He quickly piled the said food on his plate. "Itadakimasu!!" He dug in.  
  
The others blinked at him and followed suit, just mumbling the word before they ate. They were all wondering about this odd behavioral swing. They certainly weren't subjected to this before.  
  
"A-anou... Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
The redhead looked at her.  
  
"Could you please pass the butter?"  
  
Dejavu.  
  
The pieces were slowly falling in place. The fog cleared up bit by bit. The veil of ignorance that protected him was lifted; exposing him, rendering him speechless, leaving him vulnerable... The sudden exposure blinded him, and he came crashing back down to earth, only to find reality crashing down on him as well.  
  
There was no escape. The memories flashed before his eyes. He was reacquainted with his feelings of love, hate, fear and anger all meshed together to form a single emotion that could be nothing else but confusion. He was forced to remember every minute detail, and he knew that all these would be seared in his memory, whether he likes it or not. Forever.  
  
//Oh, there it is!//  
  
"A-anou... Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
The redhead looked at her.  
  
"Could you please pass the butter?"  
  
Haruko waited patiently for him to pass her the butter, as he had done with the gravy just the night before. Funny how the items she is in need of always turns up closest to him..  
  
/*A/N: Hah! I see a double meaning... *snickers* */  
  
Hanamichi didn't move an inch. She was in the direction of his gaze, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were glazed over. It was as if he was miles and miles away and left his body an empty shell. Haruko shivered involuntarily. It was quite unnerving.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Are you okay, Sakuragi-kun?" she managed to draw out.  
  
Sakuragi focused his eyes on her for what seemed like hours, but it was just for a moment; in fact, it was barely a second. He handed her the butter and said nothing. He put down the utensils he had been using so enthusiastically. Following his movement, she saw that he had finished his food.  
  
//Wow! Sakuragi-kun eats really fast! Plenty, too....//  
  
Akagi Haruko is a very simple-minded girl. She takes great joy in small things that don't seem to matter to anyone else. And so she didn't notice the looks of concern everyone was giving the redhead. Poor girl. Perhaps she was fated to be oblivious of everything so painfully obvious.  
  
//IIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!//  
  
Hanamichi's mind was suffering from severe information and stress overload. He just couldn't take it anymore... And so his body did what it had to in order to protect its own well-being.  
  
"Of course, how can the tensai not be okay? NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Yup, he's in denial.  
  
Again.  
  
Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. They were starting to think Hanamichi was going bonkers. Akagi again presided over their morning meeting regarding their activities for the day.  
  
"Sight seeing's due today, right? Have you decided where to go?"  
  
Kogure bounced up to such an excited state that was so unbecoming of him.  
  
"I know, I know!!!! I've been looking at the brochures I got back at the airport, and I found...." He rummaged through his pockets and took a crumpled piece of colored paper. "This!"  
  
It featured a newly discovered pyramid, in exhibit for that day only.  
  
One would think that the others would vehemently scoff at the idea. On the contrary, they all agreed, thinking that it would be an adventure of sorts. They all geared up and left as soon as they could. They wanted to make the best out of it.  
  
~At the Pyramid~  
  
"Wow, it's huge!"  
  
"Yeah, it must've been hard with the kind of equipment they had back then..."  
  
"Who cares? Let's just go with the rest of the tourists... We might be left behind, you know."  
  
At that, they all hustled up to where the tour guide was.  
  
"Oh my! It's you guys again! Hi, Hana-chan!" Sendoh greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Akira!" Hanamichi greeted back.  
  
Rukawa frowned.   
  
//Oh, great. The baka smiley. Just. Great.//  
  
A/N:BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!! I'M LEAVING A CLIFFIE BEHIND!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! author lost her mind due to stupid enrollment system in school... do forgive her... And oh, please review!!! 


	12. Chapter12: Trapped

Disclaimer: *sobs in a corner* I... I don't own anything.... *sob* lawyers are closing in *notices them* LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
A/N: Phew! Finally got this up. Honestly, that amount of schoolwork should be declared illegal. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I have in writing it. Thanks for the reviews!! Keep 'em coming! =D  
  
Legend:  
  
~place/time/flashback~  
  
"dialogue"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
inserts  
  
*sigh or something like it*  
  
/*stuff outside the fic*/  
  
Chapter12: Trapped  
  
Sendoh's smile was a tad bit too bright. This certainly does not bode well for those who noticed this and recognized its intent and meaning. The smile, or at least the mere fakeness of it, assures one that something big is about to happen. Not that Rukawa didn't expect it.  
  
"It's funny how we always tend to bump into each other, ne, Hana-chan?" Sendoh's voice was dripping with honey.  
  
"Yeah, that makes me wonder... But I'm sure you're not following me around this time!" came the honest reply.  
  
The Ryonan player looked dramatically abashed, "Why would I even think about doing such a thing?!"  
  
Rukawa snorted.  
  
//Yeah, right.//  
  
And then he frowned.  
  
//I'm sure he really is stalking Hana, but... *how*?//  
  
The kitsune had no time to ponder about this as the tour guide burst his thought bubble and beckoned to them to come inside.  
  
"Now, now, stay close together and follow me. You wouldn't want to get lost in the twists and turns of this maze of a pyramid, seeing that it is newly excavated...." the guide continued to babble on and on, annoying the hell out of the already annoyed super rookie.  
  
"Annoying bastard," Rukawa muttered under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you have any questions, sir?" Mr. Annoying asked.  
  
The Shohoku player nodded in the negative.  
  
Ryota heard him and snickered.  
  
//Didn't know you had it in you, Rukawa...//  
  
They followed the guide, albeit reluctantly, telling themselves that it would all get exciting later on... However, with such an annoying disposition, what else could they expect from the bloke? An hour later, they found themselves bored to death, suddenly wishing themselves out of the place. Heck, even Kogure was rolling his eyes. They wanted to go home right then and there, unless of course, something out of the ordinary happened... You know, so the adventurous ambiance won't be wasted.  
  
"This is so pointless," Kogure complained in a hiss, irritably readjusting his glasses. "Whose idea was this anyway?!"  
  
"Love," Mitsui whispered, "I hate to break this to you, but... it was yours..." An amused smirk found its way to his handsome face.  
  
Kogure scowled, but didn't say anything. Mitsui chuckled. He didn't see where he was going, snared yet again by that warm and fuzzy feeling. He bumped into someone. Someone who happened to answer to the name Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
"Oi, Mitcchy.. Watch where you're going.." the redhead reprimanded his senior, never missing a step. In doing so, he didn't see a peculiar marking situated on the floor. It was an emblem of sorts, with intricate symmetric geometric designs, and on its center laid a skillfully carved flower, resting on waves that can only be water. The symbol occupied a whole mud brick tile, its dimensions being five by five units in feet.  
  
It was only coincidental that the Shohoku students and the lone Ryonan were all standing on it at the same time. They were at the end of the procession, after all. Their weight must have triggered some mechanism, and before they knew it the ground disappeared beneath them, letting them apply the laws of physics governing freefall.  
  
"What theAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakuragi yelled.  
  
The others weren't so quiet either. Each was doing his or her own rendition of 'The Scream' with appropriate facial expressions to boot.  
  
It wasn't long before they hit the end of the seemingly bottomless pit. No, don't worry, nobody died---yet. /*A/N: *INSERT EVIL LAUGH* */ A rather deep circular pool of water with a four foot radius was there to cushion their fall. It was most fortunate that it happened to be there... but then again, perhaps not. Maybe it existed for that specific purpose. Whatever it was that the ancient Egyptian engineers thought of in constructing that part of the pyramid, we'll never know.  
  
Soaking wet, the group gingerly got out of the pool. It's a good thing that they wore only light shirts and shorts: they would be easy to dry.   
  
/*A/N: Well, duh! What do you expect them to wear in that weather, thick fur coats?! chibi talking to herself */  
  
"W-where are we?" asked a truly confused Kogure.  
  
Mitsui was about to sarcastically retort, "Down below. We FELL, remember?" but bit it back, recognizing his love's soft baritone. So instead, he just said, "I think we're actually below the pyramid. I mean, we fell, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess so..." Kogure answered, still a bit disoriented. He was about to collapse, and Mitsui's quick reflexes came quicker than usual. Kogure shot his boyfriend a grateful glance and passed out.  
  
"Hey! Mi--Kogure! You okay? Hey! Wake up! Don't die on us!" the former MVP was going hysterical.  
  
Ayako immediately went to the couple and checked Kogure over. She smiled at Mitsui. "It's okay, he just fainted. From exhausion, I think. He'll be fine, he'll wake up in a few minutes, one hour tops.." It was an understanding smile.  
  
"Sheesh! Your overreaction almost gave us heart attacks, you moron!" Ryota was clutching the area of his chest over his own heart. For some odd reason, he always took the subject of death seriously.  
  
Mitsui glared at him but didn't say anything. He was far too relieved to react as violently as was expected of him.  
  
"Alright, people. We'll keep moving. We have to find ourselves a way out of this place." Knowing that everyone pretty much agreed, he trudged forward. "And oh," he added, "you carry Kogure, Mitsui." With his back to them, the others didn't see a light smile on the captain's usually stern face.  
  
Mitsui didn't need to be told twice. Hanamichi, also concerned, helped him get Kogure in a piggy-back ride. Gently securing his hold on the long, shapely legs, Mitsui tried to walk as smoothly as possible so as not to disturb his koi's sleep.  
  
The pool was at a dead end. Three walls surrounded it. That leaves only one possible way to move, and they didn't hesitate to try to get to the other side of the long corridor lined with torches that suddenly burst with flame, and flickered harmlessly later on.  
  
It turns out, the long corridor was a lot longer than expected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kogure felt like he was floating, surrounded by the scent of his lover. It was wonderful: intoxicating. He didn't want to get out of this place.. But it was so dark. Where was his 'Sashi-kun? Why wasn't he there with him? He became aware of fingers tracing small circles on his legs. He slowly opened his eyes, and came face to face with the most gorgeous neck he had ever seen. One that was familiar.  
  
The animalistic instincts then took over. A pink tongue snaked its way towards the treat, and was not disappointed to find it as delicious as ever. He nipped at the soft flesh and tenderly licked the blood off the newly-formed bruise. He was oblivious, of course, to the loud yelp that reverberated on the walls.  
  
The group abruptly stopped, startled by the sound. They turned to the source and found a rather unusual scene. Kogure was practically devouring Mitsui's neck wantonly, without care who would or could be watching them.  
  
When he realized that they were under the spotlight, Mitsui's eyes bulged out of their sockets, frantically searching the others' faces, trying in vain to read their reactions. And so far, this is what he got:  
  
Hanamichi's teasing smirk,  
  
Rukawa's indifferent stare,  
  
Akagi's accepting smile,  
  
Ayako's knowing look,  
  
Haruko's shocked expression,  
  
Yohei's unsurprised shrug,  
  
The rest of the gundan's blinking eyes,  
  
Sendoh's amused appraisal, and  
  
Ryota's disbelieving gape.  
  
So far so good...  
  
Ryota looked around him.  
  
"W-why am I the only one on the team, right here, right now, who doesn't friggin' know about this?!" he managed to draw out.  
  
Mitsui tried to explain. "W-we didn't tell anyone... Honest. We were a bit concerned about your reactions... Hanamichi's a special case, though..." he trailed off, blushing.  
  
The redhead's smirk grew wider, if that was possible.  
  
"He, uh, k-kinda *cough* walked in on us.... *cough*" Mitsui continued.  
  
"B-but why aren't they surprised? I never got any hints!" he gestured towards the others.  
  
"I had a feeling.." Ayako said, plain and simple.  
  
"Kiminobu's my best friend. I know him a lot more than other people," the captain supplied.  
  
"..." Rukawa put his two cents in.  
  
"I heard them once, when I was taking a stroll down the hall," Yohei exposed.  
  
Mitsui blushed at this. "Are we...." he cleared his throat, "Are we that loud?"  
  
Yohei cheerfully answered, "Yup!!!" //Good thing most of the walls were thick, else they would've been heard all over the house...//  
  
"NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sakuragi laughed at his sempai's obvious embarrassment.  
  
"URUSAI!"  
  
Miyagi turned his back at them and stared at his hands. //Am I that dense?! Damn...//  
  
It wasn't as if he could do anything about it. Nope, he would just have to accept it. He couldn't turn his back on his friends, after all. And no, he wasn't offended by their relationship; in fact, he was happy for them. It was the fact that he was the last to know. Ryota hated being left out.  
  
"Saa, na. Let's go. We'll be here forever if we don't move on." Akagi prompted.  
  
They resumed their trek.  
  
In the duration of the whole scene, Kogure remained oblivious to the world outside of him and the neck he was making love to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The corridor led to a brightly lit chamber. It was full of cute little Egyptian trinkets and other ornaments. A few large jars were situated in a corner. Important-looking scrolls were perched on top of an elegant marble table standing on another side. An altar of sorts proudly stood out in the middle, draped with the finest silk and linen cloths one could ever find. Candles and insence were neatly stacked beside an urn full of ash.  
  
In that single room existed a whiff of the essence of the ancient Egyptians.  
  
The awed group entered, not noticing some kind of laser light their feet passed through. Once inside, the room shook and rumbled. The people inside could barely remain standing. They turned, only to find the corridor being closed off by two huge slabs of stone lined with gold.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay!!!! *jumps around the room* It's done! It's done! Yay! *continues to run, increasing the speed, not seeing a low branch protruding from the window* Oof! *passes out* sugar rush... 


End file.
